<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inesperadamente, amor by Meowye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121982">Inesperadamente, amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowye/pseuds/Meowye'>Meowye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowye/pseuds/Meowye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing, um dos garotos mais inteligentes de seu colégio, e que tem como única paixão a química, ver sua vida completamente mudada quando uma falha nos seus experimentos causa uma explosão no laboratório e os cacos da janela atingem um visitante. Expulso e transferido para uma nova escola, lá ele tem um encontro com a última pessoa que esperava ver: Kim Junmyeon, o visitante que foi ferido com a explosão e impedido de continuar jogando no time de basquete. Se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu, Yixing se compromete a cuidar dele durante a sua recuperação.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inesperadamente, amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #17</p><p>Eu nem estou acreditando que essa fic está pronta, eu passei por tantos perrengues durante o processo que pensei real que não iria conseguir entregar, mas aqui estamos e eu quero agradecer muito, muito, a V e L por terem acompanhado o processo e ouvido meus choros. Sou muito grata de ter amigas como vocês.</p><p>À pessoa que doou esse plot, eu quero te dizer: muito obrigada! Quando bati o olho nesse plot foi amor a primeira vista e me senti tão inspirada que essa se tornou a maior fanfic que escrevi até hoje! Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido dar vida a pelo menos um pouquinho do que você esperava para esse plot.</p><p>Também quero agradecer imensamente a minha beta por todo o trabalho e apoio, e todos os moderados do Exolipse pela compreensão e disposição em sempre ajudar. E, por fim, obrigada a você que está aqui pensando em ler essa fic, espero que se divirta tanto quanto eu me divertir escrevendo.</p><p>Enfim, boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <b>Parte I - No qual Junmyeon saiu no jornal da escola.</b>
</h4><p> </p><p>“Kim Junmyeon, armador, e também capitão, do time de basquete na escola Newity tinha tudo para ganhar todos os jogos deste ano. Afinal, tudo tinha começado como qualquer aluno esportista do ensino médio sonha: ganhando os principais jogos, recebendo bajulações das líderes de torcidas e dos garotos que sentam na primeira fileira da arquibancada. Tudo estava a mil maravilhas. Contudo, a vida não é sempre como sonhamos e a carreira gloriosa de Kim teve que ser interrompida precocemente. Foi uma segunda-feira de manhã quando Junmyeon chegou na escola com a perna esquerda engessada e uma tala no braço direito devido a um acidente misterioso do qual ainda não temos detalhes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> O anúncio da sua pausa no basquete foi recebido com muito pesar, e agora Park Chanyeol, pivô do time, ocupa a posição de capitão e carrega sobre seus ombros a árdua tarefa de manter a equipe animada e em sintonia para vencer os próximos jogos até a volta de Junmyeon.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Então, o que acharam? — Baekhyun perguntou animado aos amigos após ler seu roteiro para o rádio da escola.</p><p> </p><p>—  Você precisa ser tão dramático? Eu não sou um jogador profissional com anos de carreira. Além disso, meus ferimentos não são tão graves e logo vou poder voltar a jogar — Junmyeon respondeu se sentindo desconfortável com a notícia que sairia no jornal da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei Jun, mas as pessoas gostam de emoção, de notícias fortes que as deixem se perguntando: “e agora, o que será do pobre garoto?”. Mas, e você Chan, o que achou?</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que não estou pronto para ser capitão do time. Vou falar com o técnico, me esperem aqui — Chanyeol falou em pânico.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Galera, vocês ouviram: “agora Park Chanyeol, capitão do time carrega sobre seus ombros a árdua tarefa de manter o time animado para vencer os próximos jogos.” — Respirou fundo e continuou: — Eu não vou conseguir isso e vou arruinar a reputação da nossa equipe.</p><p> </p><p>— Primeiro, você precisa se acalmar. Segundo, não dê ouvidos aos roteiros dramáticos do Baekhyun, você sabe que ele fala sobre uma chuva como se fosse uma tempestade. E terceiro, você vai ser um capitão incrível! — o ex-capitão falou dando tapinhas de leve no ombro do amigo que roía as próprias unhas.</p><p> </p><p>— Apesar das observações desnecessárias do Jun sobre mim, devo concordar com ele que você não tem nada a temer, você será um ótimo capitão — afirmou Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, vou tentar me acalmar e escutar vocês. Pode continuar lendo seu roteiro Baek.</p><p> </p><p>— Não aconteceu muita coisa na escola esses dias, então a próxima notícia é sobre o novato que vai chegar na semana que vem. Soube que ele foi expulso da antiga escola depois de explodir o laboratório de química, a explosão foi tão grande que a janela de vidro se espatifou inteira, mas aparentemente ninguém se machucou, o sortudo conseguiu sair ileso.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você consegue todas essas informações? — Chanyeol perguntou abismado.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenho minhas fontes meu caro. Eu não seria um bom jornalista se não soubesse como ter informações privilegiadas.</p><p> </p><p>— E você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre o garoto? — Junmyeon perguntou interessado.</p><p> </p><p>— Infelizmente não. Bem que você podia me dar mais detalhes do seu acidente, todo mundo me pergunta se estou sabendo de alguma coisa e me sinto mal de não poder informá-las sobre nada — respondeu fingindo estar extremamente triste.</p><p> </p><p>— Pare de querer me colocar como uma grande notícia, não tem nada para saber além do que eu já falei.</p><p> </p><p>— Você só falou que se machucou em um acidente leve e teve que engessar a perna e colocar uma tala no braço.</p><p> </p><p>— Porque isso é tudo que tem para saber. Desculpem, mas a minha carona acabou de chegar. Até mais! — Junmyeon não tinha problemas de falar detalhes do acidente para seus amigos, mas não queria que isso saísse no jornal da escola, então apenas falaria disso após sair a notícia que Baek estava escrevendo.</p><p> </p><p>— Até depois. Você quer ajuda para ir até lá fora?</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa, fiquem tranquilos.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h5>
  <b><em>Alguns dias antes…</em> </b>
</h5><p> </p><p>Zhang Yixing estava no laboratório de química fazendo mais um seus experimentos para o projeto de ciências, na verdade, aquela era sua quinta tentativa da mesma fórmula, mas dessa vez ele estava confiante, afinal tinha passado a semana inteira estudando para que tudo saísse perfeito. Não tinha como dar errado. Esse foi seu último pensamento antes da substância roxa na mesa começar a borbulhar e transbordar descontroladamente sobre a bancada. Aquele era uma reação nova que o aspirante a cientista não tinha calculado, agora sua única solução era tentar esfriar o líquido que produzia bolhas cada vez maiores, mas quando correu para agarrar o extintor de incêndio uma explosão o jogou em direção a porta.</p><p> </p><p>Alunos corriam nos corredores e Yixing ainda estava tonto sem saber ao certo como aquilo aconteceu. Tudo tinha ido pelos ares, a explosão foi forte o suficiente para quebrar a janela de vidro ao lado da bancada e o que mais estava próximo em um raio de quarenta centímetro. Aquilo foi tragicamente emocionante.</p><p> </p><p>— O que aconteceu aqui? — O professor de química gritou espantado ao se deparar com a sala totalmente bagunçada. — Zhang Yixing, me explique agora o que aconteceu aqui.</p><p> </p><p>— Socorro, alguém ajude aqui! — uma mulher gritou do lado de fora.</p><p> </p><p>O professor e o aluno correram em direção a janela quebrada e viram uma aluna segurando um garoto com a perna sangrando e que parecia sentir muita dor.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você fez? — o professor perguntou novamente. — Vá agora para a diretoria, eu irei chamar a enfermeira e depois conversamos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Em todos esses anos como diretora, em toda a história dessa escola, nós nunca enfrentamos um problema como esse. Você tem ideia disso, Zhan Yixing? — A diretora parecia soltar fogo pelas narinas e cada vez que abria a boca o aluno tinha certeza que ela poderia queimá-lo vivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, senhora. Sei que o que fiz é irreparável — afirmou cabisbaixo sem olhar quem entrava na sala.</p><p> </p><p>— Olá Diretora Lin, você chamou e vim o mais rápido possível. O que meu filho fez?</p><p> </p><p>— Senhora Zhang, que bom que conseguiu chegar rápido.</p><p> </p><p>— Estava aqui perto.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, vou direto ao ponto. Yixing estava na sala de ciência fazendo algum experimento que deu errado e explodiu nosso laboratório, como pode ver ele está em perfeito estado diferente do nosso laboratório que teve vários materiais de vidro estilhaçados, além da janela que ao explodir atingiu um visitante que está na enfermaria agora mesmo. — A diretora falava enquanto cerrava as próprias unhas.</p><p> </p><p>— Sinto muito mãe, eu jamais imaginei que poderia acontecer isso. Mas, estou pronto para aceitar o castigo que vocês aceitarem.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu querido… — falou a diretora com um leve tom de pena na voz, parando de serrar as unhas e se inclinando levemente para a frente. — Eu sei que você é um excelente aluno, todos os professores sabem, mas infelizmente o que  aconteceu  é caso de expulsão.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é sério? — O aluno não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. — Mãe?</p><p> </p><p>— Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido e pagarei por todos os danos que meu filho causou, mas é realmente necessário recorrer a medidas tão sérias?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sinto muito senhora Zhang, são políticas da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu compreendo. Então podemos ir adiante, você precisa de algum documento? — A mãe de Yixing respirou fundo — Filho, você pode ir até à enfermaria ver como está a pessoa que se machucou com a janela enquanto resolvo aqui?</p><p> </p><p>— Vocês não vão precisar de mim?</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ir Yixing, só preciso da sua mãe.</p><p><br/>
— Tudo bem — concordou saindo da sala.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ao chegar na enfermaria, Yixing entrou devagar sem fazer barulho, estava nervoso por encontrar o garoto que tinha se machucado. A imagem dele com a perna sangrando martelava a sua mente e não sabia como deveria reagir. E ao se aproximar do local que ficava a cama hospitalar ouviu uma voz masculina conversando com alguém.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou falando a verdade mãe. Eu fui até a escola do Chen para vê-lo e quando estávamos vendo o pátio a janela atrás de nós, do nada, explodiu os cacos entraram na minha perna e com o susto eu caí torcendo o tornozelo e o pulso. Por sorte, o Chen tinha saído pra pegar umas bebidas pra gente — o garoto falava como se já tivesse falado aquela história várias vezes. — Então, quando eu vi o sangue eu desmaiei, a senhora sabe que sou fraco com essas coisa e quando acordei estava sendo ajudado pela namorada do Chen.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing continuou quieto ouvindo, não sabia qual seria a melhor hora para se apresentar e nem como fazer isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Eles dois me deixaram na enfermaria e tiveram que voltar para as salas de aula, a enfermeira disse que está vindo uma ambulância para me levar para o hospital, vou ter que engessar a perna, e colocar uma tala no braço direito, ou seja… adeus aos jogos do campeonato de basquete. Logo agora que estávamos indo tão bem, pelo menos não estamos na época dos olheiros e ainda vou ter chance de conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade.</p><p> </p><p>O aspirante a cientista ao ouvir isso não conseguiu deixar de se sentir ainda mais culpado e sem jeito de se apresentar. O fio de coragem para abrir a cortina que os separava desapareceu totalmente e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sair de lá. Fechou a porta atrás de si e tentou se esconder para que ninguém o encontrasse, a culpa o consumia.</p><p> </p><p>Avistou, no fim do corredor, dois socorristas com uma maca, indo em direção à enfermaria e na frente deles dois alunos que Yixing conhecia de vista mostravam o caminho.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Vamos, o Junmyeon está aqui na enfermaria — falou o garoto já abrindo a porta.</p><p><br/>
Eles nem repararam em Yixing que havia se afastado ainda mais para não atrapalhar e sem saber o que fazer foi andando até o estacionamento para ficar sozinho sentado no carro da sua mãe. Enquanto esperava sua mãe, ficava se perguntando se realmente fez o certo em não falar com o garoto, aquela poderia ser sua única oportunidade de se desculpar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Filho? Você não foi para a enfermaria ver o rapaz machucado?</p><p> </p><p>— Quando cheguei lá ele já tinha ido para o hospital, me falaram que ele vai ter que engessar a perna, parece que foi mais grave do que pensei.</p><p> </p><p>— Sabe filho, acidentes acontecem, o importante é a gente se responsabilizar pelo que fizemos de errado. Depois ligo para a diretora e peço informações sobre esse rapaz para que a gente possa dar alguma assistência.</p><p> </p><p>— Mãe, você não está brava?</p><p> </p><p>— Estou em choque e aliviada que não aconteceu nada grave com você, e pelo que soube do rapaz que você explodiu, também não foi algo tão grave. Mas, isso não significa que você não vai ficar de castigo mocinho.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei, desculpa pelo que aconteceu...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte II - No qual Yixing vira um mordomo</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>Yixing tinha ido visitar à nova escola com sua mãe, enquanto ela conversava com o diretor ele resolveu andar pelos corredores para conhecer onde passaria a maior parte do seu tempo nos próximos dias, mas para sua surpresa os corredores estavam lotados de alunos.</p><p> </p><p>— Com licença, vocês estão na hora do intervalo? — perguntou a um aluno que estava de muletas e tentava com certa dificuldade sair da sala de aula. </p><p> </p><p>— Sim, o sinal para o intervalo acabou de tocar, você não ouviu?</p><p> </p><p>— Não. Você quer ajuda? — questionou estendendo a mão para que o garoto a segurasse com o braço que não estava com a tala.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, obrigado. Eu ainda não me acostumei a andar com todo esse gesso e meus amigos devem estar vindo ainda.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi Jun, desculpa a demora. Tive que ajudar o Baek com o rádio que não ligava — falou afobado um garoto alto que chegou às pressas na porta da sala. — Obrigado por ajudar — agradeceu olhando para o Yixing da cabeça aos pés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele vai começar a transmissão agora? Pelo menos dessa vez eu não serei o centro das atenções. Ei garoto, você é novo aqui?</p><p> </p><p>— Estou apenas visitando a escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vem estudar aqui? — perguntou o garoto alto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda não sei</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fala pessoal! Aqui é o Byun para mais uma transmissão de informações da nossa escola para divertir o intervalo de vocês.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Começou cedo hoje. Vamos para a quadra Chan.</p><p> </p><p>— O que é isso? — perguntou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— O rádio da escola, duas ou três vezes na semana temos atualizações de tudo que acontece, seja fofoca dos alunos ou programação acadêmica.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dito as programações da escola, vamos à notícia inédita que vocês só conseguem comigo, a principal fonte de informações de vocês. Infelizmente ainda não é sobre como o Junmyeon se machucou, mas é sobre aluno novo! O nome é Zhan Yixing e pelo que soube ele chega amanhã, ele foi expulso da antiga escola, será que vamos encontrar um aluno encrenqueiro? Fica aí o questionamento.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Como ele sabe disso? — Yixing perguntou incrédulo.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai saber, ele nunca revela as fontes dele. Não é Junmyeon?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, e quando ele não consegue uma informação que quer fica louco até conseguir.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é o Junmyeon? — Yixing congelou com aquela informação. O garoto ruivo e com muletas  na sua frente era o mesmo que ele tinha evitado encontrar na enfermaria. Não se sentia preparado para aquele encontro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era bom ver que ele parecia bem na medida do possível.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, algum problema?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sou Zhang Yixing, ex-monitor de química da Greening School! — falou se curvando o máximo que conseguia. — Sinto muito. — Foi interrompido pelo jogador de basquete.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon analisou Yixing dos pés a cabeça, ele era um pouco mais alto e tinha cabelos pretos muito escuro, e sua orelha direita tinha um brinco prateado. — Podemos conversar em particular? — Perguntou Junmyeon — Você se importa de nos deixar a sós, Chan?</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu vou ver se o Baek está precisando de alguma ajuda.</p><p> </p><p>— Valeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Yixing, até amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Até!</p><p> </p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Chanyeol sumiu de vista.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa, eles não sabem sobre o acidente. Não queria que saísse no rádio da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Entendo, e mais uma vez, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu! — Se desculpou se curvando novamente. — Se eu soubesse que minha experiência iria acarretar uma explosão daquele tipo eu nunca teria feito, e sabendo o quanto isso te prejudicou eu me disponho a te ajudar todos os dias no que você precisar. Qualquer coisa é só me pedir.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon não falou nada de imediato, apenas ficou olhando para o garoto de cabelos pretos na sua frente que se curvava até esconder todo o seu rosto e falava com uma voz levemente trêmula. — Eu…</p><p> </p><p>— Por favor, eu insisto em te ajudar, posso te dar carona todos os dias! E se ficarmos na mesma sala eu ainda vou copiar suas tarefas.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo o garoto ainda curvado e insistindo em lhe ajudar a todo o custo ele se sentiu um pouco mal com aquilo, apesar de ainda estar chateado, não poderia jogar basquete pelo resto do primeiro semestre.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu ia te pedir dinheiro já que fui vítima de um acidente — provocou — Por que você não veio falar comigo antes se estava tão mal? Isso foi sexta passada, nós estamos na quarta.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu fui até a enfermaria antes de você ser levado para o hospital, mas eu não tive coragem de entrar.</p><p> </p><p>— E depois?</p><p> </p><p>— Depois eu não tinha seu contato nem nada. Mas, soube que não foi tão grave e que você iria se recuperar logo — respondeu se sentindo um pouco derrotado, não sabia o que fazer para que o ruivo visse que sentia muito.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei... — Junmeyon continuou encarando o garoto de sotaque forte (era como se tivesse acabado de sair da China) e analisou a situação com calma; se ele estivesse no lugar do chinês também estaria se sentindo péssimo e se aceitasse as caronas pouparia a gasolina dos seus pais, não seria de todo ruim. — Tudo bem, mas acho que só as caronas já servem, vamos ver como você se sai sendo meu <em> chofer </em> até eu melhorar. Até amanhã Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Espera! Me diz seu endereço e seu número.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que você quer meu endereço?</p><p> </p><p>— Para te buscar para a escola, o que mais seria?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, tudo bem, anota meu número que te passo a localização amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois garotos trocaram seus números e Yixing voltou para perto da sua mãe. Se sentia muito mais aliviado após ver que Junmyeon era alguém simpático. Dessa forma, ficava muito mais fácil se sentir à vontade na frente dele.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon ficou olhando o chinês ir embora todo atrapalhado entre a multidão de alunos e quando ele sumiu de vista deu meia volta e entrou novamente na sala. Olhou seu assento e suspirou cansado, andar com a ajuda de muletas ainda era difícil e qualquer pequena distância parecia dez vezes maior.</p><p> </p><p> — Jun, eu vim o mais rápido que pude — gritou Baekhyun entrando na sala correndo. — Sou todo ouvidos para você me explicar qual sua relação com o novato. Ele é realmente um encrenqueiro, rebelde? Chan falou que ele parecia bem comum.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não deixa passar nada, não é? E você Chanyeol, que vergonha, o futuro capitão do time é um tremendo fofoqueiro do radialista louco da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey, pare de tentar mudar o foco, preciso de informações. Qual sua relação com o Yixing? — Exigiu Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada de mais, apenas uma relação profissional — respondeu enigmático já pensando no dia seguinte onde seus amigos o veriam chegando de carro com o novato.</p><p> </p><p>— Profissional? Espera… não pode ser, ele é um jogador rival de outra escola?! — O radialista se levantou da carteira e começou a falar animado. — E você disputou sozinho com ele, então se machucou e perdeu, por isso tanto mistério sobre esses machucados. E, agora ele veio te ver porque é secretamente apaixonado por você e ficou preocupado!</p><p> </p><p>— Meu Deus, isso faz sentido — berrou Chanyeol — Mas, ele não tinha explodido o laboratório de química da outra escola?</p><p> </p><p>— Provavelmente o Junmyeon se machucou por culpa de outra pessoa, alguém que assistia ao jogo secretamente e torcia pelo Zhang, mas vendo que ele estava perdendo resolveu agir o que acabou machucando nosso capitão. — Baekhyun tomou fôlego antes de continuar. — Então, vendo seu amor secreto machucado, Yixing planejou algo “diabólico”: explodir o local de “trabalho” do observador. E isso o levou a ser expulso da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso faz muito sentido — exclamou novamente Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Caras, não foi nada disso, mesmo. — Junmyeon estava abismado com tudo que acabara de ouvir. — Primeiro, Baek você devia pensar em fazer um podcast de contos, você viajou real. Segundo, o Yixing era monitor de química na antiga escola.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? — gritaram os dois garotos com revelação da história.</p><p> </p><p>— E como vocês se conhecem? Você é péssimo em química. — questionou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Já sei, ele vai te ensinar química! Mas, isso não explica ele ter sido expulso, e eu tenho certeza que ouvi o diretor falando que ele foi expulso — falou pensativo o radialista.</p><p> </p><p>— Você estava escutando uma conversa do diretor? — Junmyeon perguntou espantado. — Enfim, eu vou contar pra vocês. Mas, Baek você tem que me prometer que isso não vai sair no jornal da escola, estou cansado de ser notícia pelos corredores.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, prometo de dedinho, mas agora conta logo tudo que aconteceu porque falta cinco minutos pra acabar o intervalo.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok, vamos lá… — E então contou superficialmente o que tinha acontecido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Já era início da tarde quando Junmyeon andava lentamente até o estacionamento, tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem da sua mãe o pedindo para pegar um Uber porque nem ela, e nem seu pai, iriam conseguir sair do trabalho para deixá-lo em casa. Ainda era estranho sair da escola antes das 17h, mas esperava se acostumar rápido.</p><p> </p><p>— Indo para casa? — Ouviu uma voz atrás de si.</p><p> </p><p>— Yixing? O que faz aqui?</p><p> </p><p>— Minha mãe terminou de me matricular, e quando falei para ela que você estudava aqui, bem, ela resolveu te esperar para nos desculparmos. Ela já deve tá vindo, foi só ao banheiro. Você já pode ir agora de carona com a gente, se quiser.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu aceito, minha mãe acabou de dizer que não vai poder me buscar.</p><p> </p><p>— Então que bom que te esperamos. Você não quer sentar dentro do carro? Estou com as chaves. Parece ser cansativo esse tanto de gesso.</p><p> </p><p>— Não tem problema?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu e a minha mãe já estávamos sentados lá te esperando, então sem problema — falou Yixing enquanto observava o garoto de cabelos vermelhos andar desengonçado com as muletas. Sem pensar muito passou seu braço pela cintura de Junmyeon o fazendo apoiar seu corpo totalmente em si. — Vem, larga essa muleta, eu te ajudo a andar.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é um pouco íntimo demais, não acha?</p><p> </p><p>— Só estou tentando ajudar ao máximo, e se você quiser posso ser seu mordomo também. Afinal, o que mais mordomos fazem se não servir seus mestres?</p><p> </p><p>— A gente não combinou nada de mordomo, além disso, os mordomos podem até servir seus mestres, mas na próxima avisa, é estranho chegar assim do nada em alguém. </p><p> </p><p>— Você é muito tímido para um jogador de basquete.</p><p> </p><p>— Cala a boca — resmungou virando o rosto, estava encabulado de ficar tão perto do chinês. — E… quero que saiba que eu não preciso de um mordomo, eu sou capaz de me virar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não disse que você era incapaz, mas deve ser difícil se mexer com a perna engessada e essa tala na mão.</p><p> </p><p>Junmeyon não respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem no carro. Yixing abriu a porta do carro e ajudou o ruivo se acomodar no banco traseiro, sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpe, não queria te deixar envergonhado, muito menos se sentindo incapaz de algo. — O chinês se desculpou.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, desculpe se fui grosseiro com você.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem.</p><p> </p><p>O clima pesado no carro foi  quebrado por uma mulher que abriu a porta do motorista e entrou de supetão no carro.</p><p> </p><p>— Filho, nada ainda do rapaz que você explodiu?</p><p> </p><p>— Mãe! Ele tá aqui… — Foi a vez de Yixing ficar envergonhado. — Junmeyon, esta é minha mãe, Wei Zhang — falou abaixando a cabeça para que o ruivo não visse seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Olá, senhora Zhang — cumprimentou Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, desculpe também o meu filho. Eu gostaria de conhecer seus pais para me desculpar também com eles pelo ocorrido.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, eu e o Yixing já nos resolvemos e a senhora não precisa se preocupar. Eu insisto em deixarmos como está e eu aceito as suas desculpas.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, mas aceite as caronas para ir e vir da escola, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>— Certo, eu agradeço a ajuda.</p><p> </p><p>A senhora Zhang deu a partida no carro e os três foram em direção ao prédio de Junmyeon que descobriram não morar muito longe deles quanto imaginavam.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte III - Aquela com a situação constrangedora</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte, Yixing acordou com batidas fortes na porta de seu quarto.</p><p> </p><p>— Acorda Yixing! Vai esperar eu derrubar a porta mesmo? — gritou seu irmão do outro lado.</p><p> </p><p>— Se quebrar eu arranco a do teu quarto e coloco no meu.</p><p> </p><p>— Finalmente acordou! Sai logo daí, ainda temos que buscar o cara lá que tu explodiu.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que você e a mãe ficam chamando ele assim? O nome dele é Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>— Tá, tá certo. Pois, vamos logo, senão o Junmeyon vai ficar sem carona.</p><p> </p><p>— Vou me arrumar e já desço. Cadê a mãe?</p><p> </p><p>— Recebeu uma chamada do trabalho e teve que ir mais cedo.</p><p> </p><p>— Certo, saio já. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing terminou de se vestir e se olhou no espelho, estava mais arrumado que de costume e pensou se não estava exagerando, afinal ele só iria para a escola. Mas, antes que pudesse trocar novamente de roupa, ouviu batidas na porta do seu quarto. Dessa vez decidiu abrir a porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos Yixing! Desse jeito nós dois vamos chegar atrasados. E por que você vai todo arrumado?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou tão arrumado assim? Eu vou trocar de roupa, então.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, você está ótimo, esquece o que eu disse e vamos.</p><p> </p><p>— Pra quê tanta pressa? Eu troco de roupa rapidinho, mas eu tenho que causar uma boa primeira impressão. Você sabia que eles têm um rádio na escola onde fofocam sobre tudo? Eles já sabem até que eu explodi o laboratório da minha antiga escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Cara… — Yifan suspirou cansado, não sabia o que responder ao irmão mais novo, mas precisavam sair dali ou ele chegaria atrasado para o seu primeiro dia de estágio. — Troca essa blusa por aquela amarela ali e vem aqui pra eu arrumar seu cabelo.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing fez o que o irmão disse e quando este terminou de arrumar o seu cabelo ele se olhou no espelho, tinha que admitir que sua aparência estava bem melhor.</p><p> </p><p>— Valeu, agora podemos ir. Eu vou comendo no carro.</p><p> </p><p>— Amém. Eu já estava preocupado de atrasar no meu primeiro dia de estágio.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi mal, eu esqueci! Acabei ficando nervoso sem motivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Relaxa irmãozinho, agora vamos lá buscar o Junmyeon. Estava pensando, você tem certeza que esse cara vai ficar contente só com as caronas? Sabe, normalmente o pessoal quer ser indenizado com grana.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente já conversou, e ele já deve ter falado com os pais dele, relaxa. — O mais novo preferiu não comentar sobre seus serviços de mordomo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ao chegarem na casa com a fachada toda branca avistaram o portão aberto, Junmeyon estava sentado em um banco que ficava na varando. Yifan buzinou para avisar que chegaram.</p><p> </p><p>— Vou descer pra ajudá-lo. — Avisou o mais novo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também. Preciso me apresentar caso o pai deles queiram conhecer seus responsáveis — falou com um tom de arrogância esperando que o irmão revirasse os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon avistando Yixing do lado de fora avisou aos pais que estava indo para a escola, pediu mentalmente que seu pai não quisesse falar com os dois garotos que o esperavam do lado de fora.</p><p> </p><p>— Espera filho, nós queremos falar com eles — falou sua mãe — E precisamos ver o rosto da pessoa que fez isso com você.</p><p> </p><p>— Exato, isso é o mais importante. — Seu pai apareceu na varanda logo depois da sua mãe.</p><p> </p><p>— Por favor, parem com isso. Eu já expliquei para vocês que não precisa disso tudo, e nós concordamos. Lembram?</p><p> </p><p>— Lembramos, mas isso não quer dizer que não vamos conhecer as pessoas que vão levar você para a escola durante um mês.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem — concordou a contra gosto</p><p> </p><p>Em frente à casa dos Kim o clima era tenso entre os cinco presentes. O Sr. Kim estava sério e inexpressivo ouvindo os dois garotos se apresentando e logo em seguida se desculpando, ele não fez questão de parecer amigável ao contrário da sua esposa.</p><p> </p><p>— Sr. Kim, eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu, e quero que saiba que  vou fazer o possível para me retratar com o Junmyeon e com os senhores. — Desculpou-se Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso quer dizer que se o Junmyeon não conseguir uma bolsa de basquete para entrar na faculdade podemos contar com a sua ajuda? — respondeu com escárnio</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ficou sem palavras, não esperava uma reação tão negativa. Suspirou aliviado quando viu o jogador de basquete se aproximando e pedindo que eles fossem logo embora para não chegarem atrasados.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sinto muito mesmo Sr. Kim — exclamou antes de sair.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, temos que ir antes que a gente se atrase para a primeira aula, até mais mãe. Até mais pai!. — Se despediu tentando arrastar Yixing para fora da casa.</p><p> </p><p>O jeito que seu  pai tinha falado foi muito mais rude do que o chinês merecia, e se ele mesmo que era o mais prejudicado com tudo isso não estava descontando a sua frustração desse jeito no outro, porque seu pai tinha que fazer isso por ele?</p><p> </p><p>Ele também estava chateado, mas o outro não tinha a culpa por inteiro, como ele poderia adivinhar que a sua experiência iria explodir, e como ele poderia saber que tinha alguém do outro lado da janela mesmo na hora que tudo foi pelos ares?</p><p>Nesse momento o jogador estava com mais raiva do seu pai e seu comportamento, estava cansado dessa mania dele de ficar preocupado mais do que o necessário sobre o futuro que não era dele, e sim do próprio Juunmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos Yixing! — chamou mais autoritário que pretendia. — você não disse que queria ser meu mordomo? Essa é sua chance, estou precisando de ajuda para entrar no carro — sussurrou próximo ao chinês, este nada falou apenas permitiu que o ruivo se apoiasse em si e foram andando até o carro.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio durante metade da viagem até a escola, Junmyeon se sentia cada vez mais inquieto com o clima pesado que seu pai causou, então, mesmo tropeçando nas palavras, se desculpou pela rispidez do seu pai. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu entendo ele — comentou Yifan — Se fosse o Xing que tivesse se machucado por irresponsabilidade de outra pessoa eu também não estaria muito simpático.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, se alguém tivesse te machucado eu também estaria muito chateado — afirmou Yixing</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado por entenderem. — Agradeceu Junmyeon aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>O clima no carro ficou um pouco mais leve, mas ainda era perceptível que Junmyeon estava desconfortável, então Yifan resolveu puxar assunto para que ele ficasse mais relaxado.</p><p> </p><p>E assim ele aproveitaria o momento para conhecer melhor o garoto, ainda não estava totalmente convencido que eles não iriam pedir dinheiro futuramente.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, quanto tempo vai ter que ficar com o gesso?</p><p> </p><p>— 30 dias segundo o médico, amanhã vai fazer uma semana, depois começo a fisioterapia pra poder voltar o quanto antes a jogar.</p><p> </p><p>— Amanhã? Qual era sua posição no jogo?</p><p> </p><p>— Armador. Você já jogou basquete? Pela sua altura aposto que o pessoal te colocava muito como pivô.</p><p> </p><p>— Às vezes eu jogava com uns amigos da escola, mas nada profissional, e eu era sempre o pivô — Yifan respondeu alegre. — Uma vez tentei ensinar ao Xing, foi um desastre indescritível.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, vai queimar meu filme logo na primeira vez que vocês se conhecem?</p><p> </p><p>— Agora eu quero saber, me conta Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Não. Isso vai ficar pra outro dia, olha a nossa escola ali.</p><p> </p><p>— Salvo pelo gongo, boa aula, meninos. Acho que a mãe vem buscar vocês.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá certo. Valeu. — Agradeceu Yixing saindo do carro e indo em direção a  porta de trás, onde estava sentado o jogador de basquete.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado, Yifan, pela carona. — Agradeceu Junmyeon saindo do  carro com a ajuda do irmão mais novo.</p><p> </p><p>— Se cuidem.</p><p> </p><p>Ao entrarem na escola Yixing se sentiu terrivelmente deslocado e nervoso com todos aqueles olhos  virados em sua direção, se pudesse, ficaria invisível ali mesmo. Sentia suas mãos suarem frio e suas pernas falharem a cada novo passo, sem saber como agir segurou o braço do ruivo que estava próximo de si.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon podia sentir que o moreno estava tenso sendo o centro das atenções, e na tentativa de acalmá-lo enroscou seus braços e apertou levemente fazendo os dois ficarem ainda mais próximos. Olhando de soslaio para o chinês era até engraçado ele tímido, sorriu sem perceber.</p><p> </p><p>— Todo mundo está me olhando, acho que lembraram do rádio da escola de vocês dizendo que eu chegaria hoje.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenta se acalmar, se alguém perguntar eu digo que o Baek pegou uma informação falsa sobre você ter sido expulso da antiga escola. — O ruivo não ficava mais desconfortável com os olhares, havia enfrentado aquilo assim que chegou após o acidente.</p><p> </p><p>— Baek?</p><p> </p><p>— O radialista da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah sim, e isso já aconteceu antes? Ele errar alguma informação que passou para vocês.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, mas essa pode ser a primeira.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi Jun, você já está com ajuda né?! Cheguei super cedo pra te ajudar hoje, mas pelo visto nem precisou — falou outro garoto de cabelos rosas que acabara de se aproximar deles. — Ah! Você deve ser o Yixing certo?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… Acho que todos devem saber depois da notícia de ontem no rádio  de vocês — falou visivelmente desconfortável.</p><p> </p><p>— Ninguém vai fazer nada com você por causa do que eu falei no rádio, pode ficar tranquilo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é o Baek?</p><p> </p><p>— O próprio. Mas, me fala aí, como você explodiu exatamente o laboratório da sua antiga escola?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou te falar, já estou desconfortável demais só com as pessoas saberem que supostamente eu explodi um laboratório, não vou confirmar.</p><p> </p><p>— As minhas informações não são suposições, são fatos. Eu nunca erro, não é Jun?!</p><p> </p><p>— É verdade, mas vamos entrar logo que até eu estou ficando intimidado com esse povo todo nos olhando.</p><p> </p><p>O ruivo apressou todos até que estivessem na sala de aula, mas ao chegarem lá os olhares não paravam, o que fazia o pobre Yixing se sentir ainda mais deslocado. Ele não era tímido, mas ter todos da escola o encarando desde que colocou o pé lá era muito estranho e intimidante.</p><p> </p><p>— Junmyeon — chamou o moreno. — Se você não se importar eu vou sentar lá no fundo. Na hora do intervalo a gente fica junto de novo.</p><p> </p><p>O ruivo ouviu aquilo e se sentiu mal pelo outro, estava chateado com ele sim, mas aquele sentimento diminuía milimetricamente a cada minuto que passavam juntos. Além disso, logo no primeiro dia na escola já ser recebido com olhares curiosos não era nada fácil. Até pensou em se oferecer para sentar junto, mas sabia que isso apenas iria piorar, pois, as pessoas não estavam acostumadas a verem o jogador com outros amigos além do time e Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, mas se precisar de algo me manda mensagem.</p><p> </p><p>— Na hora da aula? — indagou abismado</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, qual o problema? É só tomar cuidado para os professores não verem.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu já sei como responder seu pai quando ele me perguntar o que vou fazer por você, caso não consiga uma bolsa na faculdade, vou fazer você passar no vestibular. Ainda mais agora que você me aceitou como seu mordomo, então, nada de mensagens na hora da aula. — sussurrou a última frase no ouvido do ruivo que tentou disfarçar o arrepio que sentiu.</p><p> </p><p>— Continue fazendo isso e as pessoas vão começar a olhar curiosas pra mim também. — Queixou-se Junmyeon cabisbaixo para esconder a vermelhidão do seu rosto. — E eu não te aceitei como meu mordomo, eu só pedi ajuda para entrar no carro naquela hora.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei… Mas, seria ótimo dividir os holofotes, porque sinceramente eu não estou acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. </p><p> </p><p>— Vocês dois vão ficar o dia todo na porta da sala? — Ralhou Baekhyun que estava atrás deles esperando  entrar.</p><p> </p><p>Aquela era a primeira vez em muitos anos que Yixing se sentava no fundo da sala de aula, gostava de sentar na primeira fileira, de ser o melhor aluno em tudo e química virou sua paixão desde a primeira aula, mas agora a sua própria paixão o havia feito “sofrer” um giro de 360 graus em todo o seu mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Estava em uma escola nova, sentado no fundo da sala de aula, com pessoas totalmente desconhecidas, recebendo olhares estranhos e o único aluno que era mais próximo de ser seu amigo, era o garoto que ele mesmo havia acidentado. Nada ali parecia certo.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirou, já se sentia cansado, e ainda não eram nem dez horas da manhã.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte IV - No qual Junmyeon abaixa suas defesas</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>Durante o intervalo, Yixing grudou em Junmyeon todo o tempo, e achou muito interessante conhecer melhor o ruivo. Ele era tímido, ria fácil de qualquer coisa e um aficionado por qualquer esporte, mas em especial o basquete, e era palpável o quanto estava frustrado em ter que dar um tempo com os jogos. Isso o fez se sentir mais culpado.</p><p> </p><p>Também achou interessante conhecer mais seus amigos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol, descobriu que eles eram amigos desde o primário, provavelmente, esse era o motivo dos três juntos formarem um trio bem incomum, eles não pareciam ser o tipo de pessoa que seriam amigas se tivessem se conhecido recentemente.</p><p> </p><p>O radialista gostava de ser o centro das atenções e parecia conhecer todo mundo da escola, Yixing já tinha perdido as contas de quantas pessoas tinham cumprimentado  o trio e, principalmente, Baekhyun. Além disso, ele era muito curioso, não parou de perguntar sobre o acidente no laboratório e o que mais sentia vontade de  saber.</p><p> </p><p>Já Chanyeol era do mesmo time de basquete que o Junmyeon, e assim como os amigos também tinha o cabelo pintado, o que fazia Yixing se perguntar se eles tinham combinado.  E havia outra coisa no garoto loiro que deixou o moreno muito curioso para vê-lo jogando, Chanyeol era totalmente desastrado. Em 10 minutos de intervalo e o garoto já tinha esbarrado em duas pessoas e três paredes.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing passou a maior parte do tempo calado, ou pelo menos tentado ficar calado, mas foi muito fácil se sentir como uma quarta parte daquele grupo, os garotos tentavam o incluir na conversa sempre que notavam que estava sendo deixado de lado.</p><p> </p><p>E a medida que o intervalo ia passando as pessoas ao redor iam deixando pra lá o fato que: Yixing era o novato que foi expulso da antiga escola por ter explodido um laboratório de química. E iam começando a vê-lo como o garoto que era próximo demais do capitão de basquete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando os quatro garotos estavam voltando para a sala Junmyeon comentou que precisava ir ao banheiro, Yixing que não queria ficar sozinho ainda, e nem na companhia de Baekyun e Chanyeol, o seguiu até o banheiro com a desculpa que também precisava ir, mas chegando lá apenas lavou o rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe que eu não preciso de ajuda para tudo, não é? — falou Junmyeon saindo do box.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei, mas eu também senti vontade de ir ao banheiro, não posso? — Mentiu.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda está desconfortável com os olhares? Eu acho que eles diminuiriam mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu ainda acho que as pessoas me olham muito nessa escola. Não estou acostumado a isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma hora vai passar. Segura minhas muletas enquanto lavo a mão, por favor?</p><p> </p><p>— Claro. — Yixing segurou enquanto encarava o ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpa novamente pelo acidente, se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria eu não teria nem começado aquele experimento.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente já se acertou por isso, fica tranquilo. — respondeu quase em um sussurro. — Você não devia se culpar tanto sobre isso, de verdade. — Junmyeon não queria revelar para o chinês ainda, mas, no fundo, ele não o culpava, pois, só havia torcido o tornozelo e a mão porque desmaiou quando viu seu próprio sangue ser expelido pelos cortes. Talvez se Yixing soubesse que possui fobia de sangue e que foi isso que o fez desmaiar e piorar a sua situação, ele se sentisse bem menos pior, mas ele não estava pronto para revelar. Não ainda. — Vamos voltar para a sala?</p><p><br/>
— Vamos… — concordou com um sorriso de canto, ainda se sentia mal pelo que aconteceu, mas se o próprio Junmyeon estava “tranquilo”, então ele também deveria se sentir mais calmo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A segunda aula foi tranquila e Yixing já não se importava de sentar no fundo, na verdade, ele estava achando até melhor. As pessoas eram menos barulhentas que na sua antiga escola, ele podia visualizar melhor o quadro e ainda ficar atento se Junmyeon precisa de algo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando sugeriu ser tipo um mordomo como forma de se redimir, já que não tinha dinheiro e não queria que sua mãe ou seu irmão pagassem por algo que era culpa dele, ele imaginou que seria totalmente explorado, mas se enganou completamente, o jogador é alguém mais gentil do que tenta transparecer.</p><p> </p><p>E tinha mais uma coisa, era perceptível que o ruivo se preocupa minimamente com ele, percebeu isso desde a hora que chegaram na escola e ele apertou seu braço de volta para tentar acalmá-lo, ainda podia sentir um tipo de formigamento onde Junmyeon tinha o segurado. Realmente não esperava que a pessoa que está com raiva dele por ter feito ele parar de jogar o trataria bem.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto Yixing criava várias teorias do porquê Junmeyon era tão gentil apesar de tudo, a aula passava sem ele nem perceber. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno ficou tão aéreo no meio de uma aula.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando o sinal soou indicando o fim da aula Junmyeon organizou suas coisas e olhou para Chanyeol que já o esperava com as coisas organizadas.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem certeza que quer ir? Eu não quero te incomodar — confessou o maior.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenho sim, vai ser ótimo assistir o treino de vocês, e eu não vou opinar em nada, vou deixar tudo nas suas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>— Não fala isso que eu fico mais nervoso. Eu quero que você vá pra me dizer o que eu preciso melhorar e prestar mais atenção como capitão substituto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, mas eu não vou fazer isso na frente de ninguém, não quero tirar sua moral cara.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, combinado? Você me passa os toques no fim do treino e quando estiver só eu e você.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai pro treino Jun? — perguntou Baekhyun</p><p> </p><p>— Vou sim.</p><p> </p><p>— E como vamos voltar juntos? Acho que minha mãe viria buscar a gente agora.</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa me esperar hoje, amanhã a gente se ver.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou mandar uma mensagem falando que vou precisar estudar na biblioteca um tempo. Prometi que te daria carona todos os dias e vou cumprir.</p><p> </p><p> — Você quem sabe, vamos Chan?</p><p> </p><p>— Você devia vir com a gente ao invés de ficar sozinho na biblioteca… — Convidou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu preciso ir na biblioteca estudar umas coisas, te faço companhia — afirmou Baekhyun puxando Yixing em direção a porta de saída. — Nos encontramos depois do treino no refeitório.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você sabe a hora que eles vão acabar de treinar?</p><p> </p><p>— Esqueceu que você está falando com Byun Baekhyun, o melhor radialista dessa escola?</p><p> </p><p>— Você é o único radialista da escola Baek, para de se iludir. — Refutou Junmyeon saindo também da sala com ajuda de Chanyeol</p><p> </p><p>— Não dê ouvidos pra ele Xing.</p><p> </p><p>Quando os jogadores se afastaram dos ouvidos atentos do radialista Chanyeol falou, mas ainda em tom baixo.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você tá achando do Yixing andando com a gente? Você parecia um pouco desconfortável a manhã inteira.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acho de boas, ele não conhece ninguém na escola mesmo e ainda se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu.</p><p> </p><p>— Por isso ele fica direto tentando te ajudar em tudo? </p><p> </p><p>— É, isso eu acho estranho, não preciso que ele cuide de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu queria ter alguém bonito como ele pra fazer tudo por mim, é bom ser bajulado — comentou olhando de soslaio para ver como o amigo reagiria — E é engraçado o esforço dele tentando te ajudar com tudo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe que ele não tá me bajulando, não é? Ele tá fazendo isso porque se sente mal, é diferente. E, ele nem é tão bonito assim… — Refutou escondendo o rosto</p><p> </p><p>— Sério? Eu achei que ele fazia seu tipo, e juro que vi você olhando pra ele quando ele não estava reparando.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não estava "admirando" ele, eu estava… sabe, estudando ele e o porquê ele insiste tanto em ser tipo o meu "mordomo", isso é estranho e as pessoas vão começar a fofocar sobre.</p><p> </p><p>— Pra mim, tanto faz qual a motivação, eu aproveitaria o conforto de ter um "mordomo", ainda mais de graça.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é horrível. E como você ficaria com as fofocas?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu iria ignorar e choraria pro Baek desmentir tudo, ele tem a credibilidade das pessoas.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que ele não faz um bom trabalho desmentindo, senão aqueles rumores lá teriam acabado.</p><p><br/>
— Enfim chegamos na quadra, vamos ao treino. Fica atento a qualquer coisa pra me dizer, por favor — exclamou mudando de assunto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto isso na biblioteca Baekhyun tentava começar alguma conversa com o chinês. Detestava ficar em silêncio, ainda mais com quem não conhecia.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, o que está achando da escola?</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que eu estaria gostando mais se toda a escola não estivesse me olhando estranho.</p><p> </p><p>— Relaxa, em uma semana no máximo isso vai passar e as pessoas vão mudar de foco.</p><p> </p><p>— Como tem tanta certeza?</p><p> </p><p>— Porque eu mesmo vou dar outro assunto pra elas pensarem.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você vai dizer pra elas?</p><p> </p><p>— Vai ter que ficar atento na rádio amanhã para saber — falou sorridente.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é muito convencido viu?</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado! E aí, está estudando o quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Biologia, eu não consegui me concentrar muito na aula.</p><p> </p><p>— Se precisar de ajuda só falar, eu sou bom em biologia. Agora se precisar de ajuda com matemática e física pede ao Jun.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado, vou lembrar disso. E você, está estudando o quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou estudando para o vestibular, aí hoje é coreano.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai fazer curso de quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Jornalismo! Eu quero ser aqueles repórteres famosos que viajam o mundo pra cobrir uma notícia. E você?</p><p> </p><p>— Nossa, deve ser legal. Você gosta mesmo de deixar o povo informado hein? Eu vou cursar química, quero ser professor, apesar de ter sido um fracasso o meu último experimento.</p><p> </p><p>— Zhang Yixing conversando na biblioteca? Que errado — falou Junmyeon sentando ao lado deles um pouco ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>— Não era para você está com o Chan na quadra? — perguntou Baekhyun olhando para o relógio.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu lembrei que eu tinha algo pra fazer em casa, aí vou ter que ir agora, você pode ir também Yixing?</p><p> </p><p>— Posso sim, eu estudo em casa. Baekhyun, amanhã eu te pergunto o que eu tiver dificuldade, tá bom?</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, até amanhã para vocês.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing pegou as muletas de Jun e segurou pelo braço, o jogador não reclamou dessa vez, apenas aceitou a ajuda e andou pelos corredores calados até que estivessem no estacionamento.</p><p> </p><p>— A sua mãe ou seu irmão vão mesmo poder vir agora?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, mas eu posso pedir um Uber até sua casa e depois volto de ônibus.</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa voltar de ônibus, vamos pedir um carro até sua casa e eu peço minha mãe para me buscar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem certeza? Você disse que tinha algo para fazer em casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu menti… Só não consegui ficar olhando o time jogando e eu ali sentado sem poder fazer nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa por isso. — Yixing desculpou-se novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem que parar de se desculpar, você não tinha como saber. Sério, para de ficar se desculpando.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou tentar parar, mas não garanto…</p><p> </p><p>— Me diz uma coisa, você conseguiu me ver atrás da janela na hora do seu experimento?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, claro que não. Se eu tivesse te visto eu não teria feito.</p><p> </p><p>— Então pronto garoto. Eu nem estou mais com raiva de você; você é legal demais pra eu ficar guardando rancor. E outra coisa, daqui a umas três semanas já vou estar sem tudo isso aqui.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado por não estar mais com tanta raiva de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Estranho agradecer por isso, mas 'de nada'? Ei, já pediu o Uber? Estou cansado de ficar aqui em pé.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! Vou pedir, desculpa.</p><p> </p><p>— Tem uns bancos ali vamos sentar? — chamou Junmyeon enquanto apontava para uns bancos encostados na parede, logo na saída da escola. </p><p> </p><p>— Sim, vamos. Eu te ajudo.</p><p> </p><p>E novamente, por reflexo, Yixing o segurou pela cintura até que chegassem nos bancos, mas diferentes das outras vezes, dessa vez o jogador não falou nada.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte V - No qual Yixing assiste ao seu primeiro jogo de basquete</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>Os dias na escola iam ficando cada vez mais comuns. E, como Baekhyun falou, depois de um pouco mais de uma semana ninguém mais olhava para Yixing estranho, na verdade, ele até já conversava com os alunos que sentavam no fundo da sala com ele, mas seu “grude” mesmo era o trio de amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing já tinha se aproximado bem mais do trio e passavam a manhã juntas, já tinham ido tomar sorvetes juntos e até combinaram uma festa do pijama que ainda não aconteceu porque Junmyeon insiste que isso seja só depois dele retirar o gesso da perna.</p><p> </p><p>Surpreendentemente o chinês havia ficado muito próximo de Baekhyun, por ser o mais estudioso do trio, além de muito brincalhão o que facilitou esquecer o que passou com a rádio e serem amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Talvez, o único que ele ainda não era tão próximo era Chanyeol, o mais alto do grupo era também o mais introspectivo, apesar de já terem passado uma tarde falando sobre Breaking Bad, o moreno ainda sentia que o maior tinha dificuldade de se soltar, e, por isso, a série do professor de química Walter White virou um assunto recorrente na mesa dos intervalos.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, vocês vão mesmo assistir ao jogo, né? — Chanyeol perguntou animado encarando o ex-capitão e o aluno novato, na expectativa de uma resposta positiva. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou, já disse que vou. Até o Xing vai junto, não é?</p><p> </p><p>— Vou sim, vai ser o primeiro jogo de basquete que vou assistir na vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é um fato muito estranho, mas o que esperar de alguém que não saia do laboratório na antiga escola. Você tem que viver mais garoto — comentou Baekhyun</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou tão feliz que vocês vão mesmo que o  nervosismo passou até um pouco mais — declarou o maior do grupo.</p><p> </p><p>E sua alegria foi tanta que ao se expressar com as mãos bateu no copo de suco, o líquido laranja foi escorrendo rapidamente pela mesa, tão rapidamente que os olhos preocupados que acompanhavam não conseguiram evitar o trágico desfecho que estava por vir: a roupa branca de Junmyeon completamente molhada e manchada em tons laranjas.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpa! Não foi minha intenção, você sabe que sou desastrado.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá bom Chan, relaxa. Eu vou ao banheiro ver o que posso fazer.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho outra roupa na mochila, se você quiser eu te empresto. — Ofereceu Yixing</p><p> </p><p> — Por que você anda com outra roupa na mochila? — perguntou o radialista sempre querendo saber dos detalhes.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu ia sair com meu irmão, então trouxe outra, mas acabou que não deu certo.</p><p> </p><p>— Não tem problema mesmo você me emprestar?</p><p> </p><p>— Tem nada, vamos eu pego a mochila na sala e te encontro no banheiro.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois saíram da mesa deixando um Chanyeol cabisbaixo sendo consolado pelo outro melhor amigo para trás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon escolheu ir ao banheiro mais afastado da escola, era muito mais confortável trocar de roupa ali já que raramente tinha alunos por lá, ele estava tentando tirar a própria camisa sozinho quando o chinês voltou segurando a mochila.</p><p> </p><p>O jogador corou no instante que viu o moreno entrar no banheiro, ele estava com metade do dorso exposto a outra metade completamente presa dentro da blusa, e só de pensar na situação que estava seu coração acelerava de nervoso, nunca tinha passado por algo parecido com alguém que não fosse próximo de si.</p><p> </p><p>— Vem cá, deixa eu te ajudar — Yixing falou já se aproximando e segurando a blusa do ruivo e puxando até que a peça fosse totalmente retirada. — O suco sujou suas calças também? Eu trouxe uma também caso você precisasse.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, não precisa. — Balbuciou enquanto seus olhos estavam cravados nos próprios pés na tentativa de não fitar o seu ajudante.</p><p> </p><p>— É, eu vi aqui que só sua blusa já era, espero que a mancha saia. Se não sair você pode dizer que é um efeito degradê já que ficou laranja só na parte de baixo.</p><p> </p><p>— Muito engraçado, devia ter caído em você também, a gente tava do lado um do outro.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer me ver sem blusa Jumyeon?</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? Eu não disse isso! Você tem uns comentários tão nada a ver de repente. </p><p> </p><p>— Força do hábito. —  Era a primeira vez que Yixing via alguém corar tão facilmente por qualquer coisa, era divertido ver as reações do jogador a cada comentário malicioso seu.  — Aqui a blusa que trouxe, acho que cabe em você.</p><p> </p><p>— É de botão? Vai ser impossível eu colocar sozinho…</p><p> </p><p>— Por isso que seu mordomo está aqui, meu mestre. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon achava ser impossível ficar ainda mais tímido com algum novo comentário, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele percebeu que o chinês poderia deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Resolveu não responder mais nada, apenas ficou em silêncio fitando atenciosamente o rosto concentrado de Yixing enquanto fechava botão após botão.</p><p> </p><p>Às vezes, entre um botão e outro, as pontas dos dedos do moreno tocava a sua pele o fazendo prender a respiração, seus olhos percorriam o caminho das mãos alheias até a boca, depois voltando para as mãos habilidosas que continuavam seu trabalho de abotoar os botões.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing fechou o último botão, sorriu e seus olhos encontraram o de Junmyeon com um brilho até então diferente para ele, ficaram em silêncio se fitando e sem pensar o ex-capitão de basquete deu passo a frente diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles.</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos de Yixing se fechavam lentamente, suas mãos voltaram a agarrar a camisa do ruivo o puxando de leve e diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre seus corpos, suas bocas estavam a milímetros de se tocarem quando Yixing se sentiu terrivelmente nervoso empurrando Junmyeon para longe.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpe.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa também — sussurrou o jogador, seu coração batia tão rápido que ele jurava que poderia fazer uma “live action de In a heartbeat” ali mesmo, seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho e suas mãos trêmulas.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha, eu vou na frente, tá? — Falou apressado pegando sem perceber a blusa manchada do jogador e guardando na mochila, precisava de ar e de um tempo sozinho, seus pensamentos estavam uma completa bagunça só de pensar que por pouco não deu seu primeiro beijo.</p><p> </p><p>Junmeyon ficou para trás desejando que os dois tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias, porque, para si, era óbvio que tinha uma queda pelo chinês desde do dia que o viu no corredor da escola andando em sua direção, mas ao saber que ele era o responsável pela explosão deixou de lado a atração que sentia naquele momento, dando espaço só para a raiva que o consumia.</p><p> </p><p>Porém, com o dia a dia e os comentários descarados do moreno foi impossível que a atração sumisse por completo, Yixing era quase tudo que ele admirava em uma pessoa, era confiante, inteligente e brincalhão. E depois do que aconteceu no banheiro estava mais esperançoso de que algo poderia acontecer entre os dois.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yixing voltou para sala de aula no minuto que o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo soou, ele logo sentou na sua cadeira e ficou totalmente estático até o motivo da sua inquietação aparecer na porta usando suas roupas, abaixou o olhar, não sabia como reagir depois do que houve, então evitou contato visual.</p><p> </p><p>Quando a professora entrou e começou a lecionar os olhos de Yixing fixaram nas costas de Junmyeon e lá permaneceram enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam organizar todo o turbilhão que passava pela sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>Até uns dias atrás ele não era alguém que se importava em estar, ou não, gostando de outra pessoa, na verdade, ele focava tanto nos seus estudos e em dá orgulho para a sua mãe que não tinha tempo pensando nos seus sentimentos. Mas, as pessoas sempre perguntavam sobre essas coisas, principalmente, quando você entra no ensino médio e todos seus amigos começam a falar sobre como estavam apaixonados por tal pessoa, o quanto foi bom beijar outra, e como queriam transar com fulano.</p><p> </p><p>Aqueles assuntos eram tão recorrentes e Yixing estava tão cansado deles que aprendeu a se “blindar” para não virar a “chacota” do grupo, porque era assim que tratavam quem ainda não tinha  nenhuma experiência. Então, ele começou a falar de experiências que não teve, apontar pessoas que nunca se interessou de verdade e soltar comentários cínicos como se estivesse dando em cima de alguém.</p><p> </p><p>Este último acabou virando um hábito rotineiro, o que nunca trouxe problemas até alguns minutos atrás, pois provavelmente ele deve ter causado alguma confusão com o ruivo com suas piadas sem graça sobre ser seu  mordomo, quando, na realidade, ele próprio não sabia o que sentia pelo ruivo, mas tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que sentiu muita vontade de beijá-lo naquele banheiro e que está sentindo muita vontade de beijá-lo agora enquanto o encara de costas.</p><p> </p><p>E novamente o chinês não prestou atenção a mais uma aula.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faltavam poucos minutos para começar o jogo de basquete no qual Chanyeol seria capitão pela primeira vez e boa parte dos alunos estavam na quadra esperando pelo time, do outro lado era possível ver a torcida da equipe de basquete da antiga escola de Yixing, ele olhou atento a arquibancada adversária, mas não havia ninguém que ele conhecia, o que não foi uma surpresa já que seus amigos deveriam estar focado nos projetos da bolsa científica.</p><p> </p><p>— Encontrou alguém conhecido? — indagou Junmyeon, que estava sentado ao lado do chinês olhando na mesma direção.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, meus amigos eram na maioria nerds aficionados por ciência e devem agora estar estudando sobre o projeto deles.</p><p> </p><p>— Você também está desenvolvendo um projeto? Lembro de você dizer que aquilo que explodiu naquele dia era o seu projeto — perguntou tentando desenvolver uma conversa para disfarçar que ainda estava levemente nervoso pelo que aconteceu mais cedo.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, desde esse dia eu parei de desenvolver, eu tenho só mais algumas semanas até o dia da apresentação e eu ainda não consegui fazer com que ficasse bom, então acho melhor parar do que arriscar outra explosão.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não devia desistir agora, porque não tenta conversar com a professora de química da gente? Ela pode te ajudar. Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho se tem alguém pra te auxiliar.</p><p> </p><p>— Talvez eu fale com ela essa semana, eu só preciso de mais um tempinho.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok, leve seu tempo, mas não demore muito.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha, ali não é o Chan? — Apontou o moreno tentando mudar de assunto. — Cadê o Baek, ele não vai assistir ao jogo?</p><p> </p><p>— O fofoqueiro fica ali próximo ao treinador e as lideres de torcida, assim ele consegue narrar o jogo pra escola inteira e coletar alguma informação.</p><p> </p><p>— A escola inteira vai ouvir o jogo, mas quem ainda está estudando?</p><p> </p><p>— São três da tarde, todas as aulas e disciplinas extracurriculares acabaram, e quem quer paz vai pra biblioteca, lá não tem rádio dentro e nem do lado de fora.</p><p> </p><p>— Por isso que elas são sempre os melhores lugares.</p><p> </p><p>— Chanyeol está completamente nervoso, dá pra saber só pelo sorriso travado dele, coitado, eu queria está ali com eles pra ajudar.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, falando nisso… está tudo bem mesmo assistir ao jogo? Na última vez você preferiu ir embora.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu fiquei pensando muito nisso e se eu não viesse é como se eu não apoiasse ele, e não é essa impressão que quero passar.</p><p> </p><p>— Entendo.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio com os olhos fixos na quadra observando o início do jogo, mas a mente de Yixing estava totalmente focada no calor que emanava do corpo ao lado, tinha tantas pessoas na arquibancada que ele e Junmyeon tiveram que sentar muito próximo, seus braços se tocando de tão estreito que era o espaço que tinham, e aquilo o estava deixando inquieto como nunca tinha ficado antes.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto isso o ruivo apenas aproveitava a proximidade deles fingindo não estar atento aos seus braços se tocando. Era fácil, para ele, prestar atenção em várias coisas, então ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia seu rosto queimando de vergonha por estar tão perto assim do chinês, ele também acompanhava o jogo com os olhos concentrado no que estava acontecendo na quadra.</p><p> </p><p>Mas à medida que o jogo ia acontecendo mais o ex-capitão ficava imerso em cada passada de bola e cada arremesso, seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento do time fazendo notas mentais sobre o jogo, e mesmo sabendo que o treinador faria isso também e falaria com a equipe ele não conseguiu evitar memorizar cada lance que achava importante melhorar.</p><p> </p><p>O tempo parecia voar na quadra, o placar estava acirrado e Chanyeol parecia que poderia colapsar a qualquer momento, o time da escola adversária realmente não veio para brincar, estavam na frente por um ponto o que deixava o capitão substituto totalmente fora de si.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing tentava acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que entendia era que se o mundo de ponto deles não fosse maior que da outra escola eles perdiam. Torcia para que ganhassem só por causa do amigo que passou o dia inteiro falando sobre esse jogo, seria muito triste vê-lo perder no primeiro jogo que assumiu uma posição tão importante quanto de capitão.</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos do chinês tentavam acompanhar a bola que passava de mão em mão em poucos segundos, mas sempre se perdia e olhava de soslaio para Junmyeon tentando ter uma noção se o jogo estava muito ruim ou não.</p><p> </p><p>Quando entraram para os últimos quinze minutos de jogo o ruivo começou a bater de leve o pé que estava sem o gesso no chão fazendo seu corpo tremer levemente, a sua vontade de entrar no campo estava no ápice, e era horrível a sensação de não poder fazer nada para ajudar a virar o placar, mas ele precisava se acalmar.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto ele tentava se manter mais estável sentiu mão de Yixing no seu joelho apertando levemente, então desviou seu olhar do jogo e encarou o chinês.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem? Sua perna está batendo muito forte no chão.</p><p> </p><p>— Só nervoso, não quero que a gente perca.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai dar certo, tenta relaxar — o chinês pediu colocando a mão sobre a perna inquieta do ex-capitão.</p><p> </p><p>Ao sentir a mão alheia sobre seu joelho o ruivo se desconcentrou totalmente do jogo e ponderou se deveria colocar sua também sobre a mão do ruivo. Olhou de soslaio para o lado percebendo que ele parecia concentrado no jogo sem se importar muito com o que acabara de fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Então, na tentativa de ser discreto, Junmyeon primeiro se curvou para frente apoiando seus cotovelos próximo ao joelho, depois cruzou seus braços e com o ato sua mão tocou levemente na de Yixing, o ruivo olhou mais uma vez de esguelha para o lado, mas agora fixando no rosto do moreno enquanto aproximava aos poucos a sua mão até que esta estivesse completamente sobre a outra.</p><p> </p><p>E quando sua mão pousou completamente sobre a mão do chinês não conseguiu evitar sorrir vitorioso ao ver, pela primeira vez, o rosto alheio corar e se virar rapidamente para encará-lo com uma expressão surpresa e acanhada, mas ele não perguntou nada e nem falou nada, apenas desviou o olhar e entrelaçou seus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois permaneceram em silêncio apenas acompanhando o jogo, e quando faltava menos de cinco minutos para acabar a partida Junmyeon ficou extremamente agitado, apertava com força a mão de Yixing, dava leve saltos no banco e segurava alguns gritos indignados. O relógio parecia torturar o ruivo a cada minuto que passava e o time não marcava outra cesta para saírem do empate.</p><p> </p><p>Então, nos últimos segundos aconteceu. A bola dançando entre as mãos de Chanyeol quicou algumas vezes no chão antes de ser arremessada em direção a cesta, marcando 3 pontos e ficando com a frente do time adversário, então soou o sinal indicando o fim do jogo. O ex-capitão foi a loucura abraçando Yixing e comemorando a vitória.</p><p> </p><p>Depois apareceram Chanyeol e Baekhyun correndo e se juntando ao abraço seguidos pela equipe inteira, eles gritavam e riam por terem vencido e até Yixing que estava se sentindo um pouco deslocado foi contagiado pela alegria dos garotos.</p><p> </p><p>— Tomara que você volte logo a jogar, faz falta ter você nos treinos Jun — comentou um dos jogadores que Yixing não lembrava o nome.</p><p> </p><p>— Logo eu estou de volta, falta só uns dez dias ou menos para eu tirar o gesso, acabei perdendo as contas — respondeu rindo.</p><p> </p><p>— Junmyeon está se divertindo mais do que ele esperava ficando de gesso — zombou Baekhyun fazendo todos rirem.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, vamos sair pra comemorar a primeira vitória do capitão Park? — Convidou um dos jogadores. — Vocês também vem, Jun e… desculpa, qual o seu nome?</p><p> </p><p>— Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Vem com a gente Yixing? Vai ser divertido.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos? Bom que já tenho carona pra voltar pra casa. — Falou Junmyeon</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos então.</p><p> </p><p>— Fechou, festa na minha casa!</p><p> </p><p>Yixing aceitou o convite por impulso, sem imaginar que a comemoração se tratava de uma festa com pessoas que ele não conhecia e em uma casa que ele não sabia onde era. Mesmo assim não mudou de ideia e foi para a festa com o trio de amigos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte VI - Aquela na qual toda a escola fala sobre um namoro</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>Yixing entrou na festa como se estivesse pisando em ovos, apesar de transparecer calma e cumprimentar todo mundo que falava com eles, por dentro ele estava desconfortável, ficando o mais próximo de Junmyeon possível, e se perguntando como uma festa em plena quinta-feira estava tão lotada.</p><p> </p><p>Todos ali eram alunos, alguns ele já havia conversado, outros só havia visto pelos corredores da escola, mas com a ajuda do ruivo que sempre lhe incluía nas conversas e nas brincadeiras logo ele se sentiu mais à vontade, e não demorou muito para que arriscasse dançar no meio da sala acompanhado de Chanyeol, juntos os dois protagonizaram uma das cenas mais vergonhosas da noite.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca passou pela cabeça dele que o maior estivesse um pouco bêbado, mas ao dançarem juntos notou que o amigo estava mais falante e quando questionou o porquê recebeu a resposta que encontraram algumas bebidas dos pais do dono da festa e estavam bebendo. Porém, Chanyeol não ficava apenas mais falante quando estava levemente alcoolizado, ficava mais desastrado e totalmente sem ritmo, então a dança que deveria ser algo fácil, se tornou um desastre completo.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto protagonizava a dancinha sem ritmo Yixing observava ao longe Junmyeon sentado em um sofá olhando fixo para eles, então quando Baekhyun chegou arrastando o maior de lá dizendo que ele já tinha ultrapassado a cota de vergonha alheia por toda uma vida, o chinês foi andando até o ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi, você vem sempre aqui? — brincou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Agora você voltou ao normal, passou o começo da festa inteira sem fazer uma brincadeira. Aliás, não sabia que dançava.</p><p> </p><p>— Gostou? Posso fazer show particular — falou brincando sem ligar para o mal entendido que poderia causar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você me deixa confuso Yixing — Junmyeon falou e então o chinês percebeu o que fez.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa, força do hábito.</p><p> </p><p>— Você faz mesmo essas brincadeiras com todo mundo? Já vi você falando assim com o Baek e com aquele seu amigo da outra escola que foi te visitar semana passada?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, mas eu não falo sério. Comecei a fazer por brincadeira e o hábito ficou, faço muito mais com você porque somos mais próximos. — Resolveu não falar que essas brincadeiras eram uma forma de se sentir mais seguro diante das pessoas.</p><p> </p><p>— Então, tudo até agora foi só uma brincadeira?</p><p> </p><p>— Foi, mas teve duas coisas que foram reais. O que aconteceu no banheiro hoje mais cedo e isso… — Yixing rapidamente se inclinou para frente e beijou o rosto do ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon não soube como reagir e apenas fechou os olhos com a aproximação do moreno, sentiu-o pressionando os lábios em seu rosto por algumas frações de segundo e depois se afastou. Quando o ruivo abriu os olhos, Yixing o olhava sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>— Essas duas coisas foram reais e eu fiz só com você.</p><p> </p><p>O ex-capitão estava sem palavras, não sabia como reagir e muito menos o que falar, e quando abriu a boca para tentar se expressar foi interrompido pelos dois melhores amigos.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não aguento mais essa festa, eu vim exclusivamente atrás de material para a rádio, mas a coisa mais “emocionante” foi o Chanyeol dançando vergonhosamente e vocês dois se pegando no sofá. Triste — Baekhyun reclamou.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não vai publicar de mim no seu jornal, não né? — Chanyeol que acabara de sentar no sofá entre Junmyeon e Yixing perguntou manhoso abraçando a cintura do radialista. — Não fala de mim pra escola não Baekie…</p><p> </p><p>— Tá, tá. Vocês vão embora agora? Eu já chamei um Uber, esse idiota vai dormir lá em casa, se quiserem carona podem vir.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, você já chamou então vamos — respondeu Junmyeon — tudo bem Xing?</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo, vamos — concordou se levantando do sofá e estendendo a mão para ajudar o ruivo, mas na hora de puxá-lo para se levantar, seus corpos colidiram de leve, e Junmyeon perdeu o equilíbrio precisando se segurar na cintura alheia para evitar que os dois fossem de encontro ao sofá de uma forma constrangedora. — Não imaginei que ficaria mais desinibido só com o beijo no rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Cala a boca, eu só iria cair.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei, mas fica tranquilo, eu deixo você ficar agarrado na minha cintura até a gente chegar no carro.</p><p> </p><p>— Convencido.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing pegou as muletas e os dois foram andando para a entrada da festa, e durante todo o caminho de carro até suas casas eles não falaram nada sobre o beijo no rosto, não queriam que Baekhyun escutasse, queriam que aquilo fosse algo só deles.</p><p> </p><p>A primeira casa que pararam foi a de Yixing, este que quando avistou a própria casa ficou um pouco relutante em soltar a mão de Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou indo, até amanhã! — Se despediu sem tirar os olhos do garoto ruivo que sorria para si.</p><p> </p><p>E quando restou apenas os três amigos no carro, Chanyeol falou alto:</p><p> </p><p>— Vocês estão ficando? Eu vi vocês se beijando.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? A gente não se beijou, você tá vendo coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou um pouco alcoolizado Jun, não doido, ou cego.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente não fez nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas você gosta dele né? Desde o primeiro dia que ele foi lá na escola que você não para de falar dele, no começo parecia só raiva, mas quem fala o tempo todo de alguém que tem raiva?</p><p> </p><p>— Concordo com o Chan. Ninguém dedica tanto tempo do dia pra falar de alguém com raiva, além disso… — Baekhyun sorriu cínico. — Será que o jeito dele te mimar fez o jogo virar?</p><p> </p><p>— Verdade! Ele fica direto pegando na sua cintura para te ajudar a andar e desmerece totalmente as muletas, e isso o tempo todo, quando chegamos na escola, quando vamos pro intervalo, ou quando vamos embora! — completou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele copia tudo que os professores escrevem no quadro pra você; você até começou a estudar com ele durante a tarde e já foi na casa dele umas duas vezes na semana… Já foi por lá no fim de semana também?</p><p> </p><p>— E hoje você está até usando a blusa dele! Você viu Baek?</p><p> </p><p>— Vi sim. E então Kim Junmyeon? Zhang Yixing virou um dos seus fãs, ou ele tem um espaço vip no seu coração.</p><p> </p><p>O ruivo se sentia encurralado, mas tudo que seus amigos falaram era verdade, ele só não queria admitir agora, não para eles. E quando avistou sua casa, suspirou aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu desço aqui cara. — Avisou ao motorista. — Até amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Salvo pelo gongo — comentou Baekhyun —, até amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Até amanhã Jun!</p><p> </p><p>O ruivo entrou em casa indo direto para o seu quarto, estava eufórico por dentro com tudo que tinha acontecido entre ele e Yixing, e tudo que seus amigos tinham falado no carro. Não tinha mais como negar que estava apaixonado pelo chinês, e que gostava muito de ser bem tratado por ele, mas ainda não sabia o que o outro sentia por si.</p><p><br/>
Deitou na cama encarando o teto imaginando que talvez se seus amigos não tivessem chegado eles teriam se beijado, queria saber qual seria a sensação de beijá-lo muito antes do que aconteceu no banheiro. Fechou os olhos e cheirou a gola da blusa, ainda podia sentir um pouco do cheiro característico das roupas do Yixing, enquanto sonhava como seria abraça-lo e  beijá-lo, pensou também se deveria continuar a conversa que começaram na festa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yixing chegou no dia seguinte na escola com a sensação de um dejavú, vários alunos o olhavam estranho e ele começou a pensar que talvez tivesse feito algo errado na festa no dia anterior. </p><p> </p><p>— Bom dia, onde tá o Junmyeon? — perguntou um dos estudantes da sua sala.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que ele ainda não chegou, porquê?</p><p> </p><p>— Nada, só estranho não te ver com ele.</p><p> </p><p>Aquela poderia ter sido uma pergunta mais estranha se ele não estivesse acostumado e elas, na verdade, já havia reparado há muito tempo que tinha algo estranho com alguns alunos que chegavam atrás de conversas casuais, não importava como a conversa tinha começado em algum momento eles sempre perguntavam: <em> você é o quê do Junmyeon? </em></p><p> </p><p>E quando respondia que eram apenas amigos todos exclamavam a mesma frase, como se fosse algo combinado: <em> só amigos? Vocês são TÃO próximos. </em>E a ênfase sempre estava lá presente tentando disfarçar uma curiosidade maliciosa.</p><p> </p><p>Tentou forçar a sua mente a se lembrar se aconteceu algo  na festa que poderia ter sido o motivo de virar o centro das atenções de novo e se lembrou do comentário do Baekhyun: vocês dois se pegando no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>Será que mais pessoas tinham interpretado algo errado? Ele precisava saber, e só uma pessoa podia ajudá-lo. Então, saiu a passos largos para se informar com a única pessoa que tem todas as respostas daquela escola, pelo menos ele esperava que tivesse.</p><p> </p><p>Como tinha chegado bem mais cedo, sabia que era dia de rádio e que Baekhyun chegaria bem cedo para arrumar tudo com antecedência, quando entrou na sala de aula o pegou sozinho e concentrado em uns papéis.</p><p> </p><p>— Baek?</p><p> </p><p>— Oi Xing! Caiu da cama?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa…</p><p> </p><p>— Pode falar, ainda com dúvida sobre algo da programação, ou da matéria?</p><p> </p><p>— Na verdade… é sobre o Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun ouvindo aquela frase não conseguiu segurar o sorriso malévolo que seus lábios faziam, seus olhos brilhavam interessados e ele se ajeitou na cadeira, estava pronto para ouvir o que Yixing tinha a perguntar.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode perguntar.</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa fazer essa cara, não vou perguntar nada de mais. Só quero saber porque as pessoas dessa escola têm tanta curiosidade em saber o que eu sou do Jun, e quando eu falo que somos só amigos eles parecem… Não sei, decepcionadas? Desconfiadas? É muito estranho. Além disso, hoje todo mundo resolveu voltar a me encarar.</p><p> </p><p>— Yixing, Yixing… Essa é uma informação muito cara, o que ganho em troca? — Baekhyun falou abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, e nesse momento Yixing percebeu que o que estava fazendo era um acordo com o diabo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu devia saber que tinha um preço… O que você quer?</p><p> </p><p>— Nada de mais, só os detalhes do acidente que nem você e nem o Jun querem falar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não vai falar isso na rádio não, né?!</p><p> </p><p>— Depende… vamos ver quão boa é a informação.</p><p> </p><p>— Se você for falar pra escola toda eu não vou falar.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, pergunte a outra pessoa o porquê de todos da escola estarem tão interessados em vocês — falou levianamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok, mas eu preferia que você não divulgasse na rádio, não é algo que eu goste de lembrar… — respondeu tão triste que Baekhyun se sentiu mal por ter perguntado. — Olha, eu só fui ver o Jun mesmo aqui na escola, então não posso te contar exatamente como ele foi atingido, mas posso te falar tudo que aconteceu no laboratório.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing contou sobre tudo que tinha acontecido até o dia que se encontrou Junmyeon pela primeira vez e quando falou tudo que tinha para falar ficou esperando o radialista dizer algo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe que não foi totalmente sua culpa né? Claro que você poderia ter tomado mais cuidado, mas você não tinha como prever que o troço lá iria explodir. E, não se preocupa, eu não vou espalhar. Eu sou um colecionador de informações, não um fofoqueiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado. Agora, porquê essas perguntas frequentes sobre eu e o Jun?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei. O Jun é muito reservado sobre a vida pessoal dele e por mais que ele fale com muita gente, ele não conversa de verdade com essas pessoas. — Revelou relaxando a postura na cadeira. — E, de repente, você chega e gruda nele como se fossem melhores amigos, ou namorados… — provocou analisando o rosto do Yixing esperando alguma reação diferente. — Você tem vontade de ser namorado dele?</p><p> </p><p>— Porque está me perguntando isso?</p><p> </p><p>— Por causa de ontem, vocês no sofá…</p><p> </p><p>— Não aconteceu nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Não foi isso que eu vi.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você viu?</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe. Vamos, não precisa ser tímido, fale para o seu querido Baek como está seu coração em relação ao nosso amigo Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>— Essa é uma informação cara que você não tem o que é preciso para obtê-la — falou virando o rosto. Ainda não entendi o que sentia pelo ruivo e não seria com Baekhyun que ele conversaria sobre isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Aprendeu rápido. E se eu disser que acredito que posso “pagar” sim essa informação?</p><p> </p><p>— Não acredito.</p><p> </p><p>— Dessa vez é sério, não tem interesse em saber o que ele pensa de você depois de quase um mês sendo tão bem tratado? O que ele acha de todo esse seu esforço em compensar o acidente que você nem tem culpa?</p><p> </p><p>Aquelas palavras mexeram de uma forma que ele não imaginava, ele queria muito saber o que o outro achava dele, se estava tão confuso quanto ele mesmo, estava a um passo de cair na armadilha que o radialista tinha feito para si quando ouviram barulhos na porta de entrada.</p><p> </p><p>— O que vocês estão fofocando? — perguntou, entrando na sala, o garoto que era a "pauta em questão" seguido por Chanyeol. — Xing, você disse que não gostava da rádio, mas olha só, se eu não tivesse voltado com vocês pra casa eu diria que dormiram aqui.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acabei de chegar, mas já estou indo para aula — declarou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, não vai me ajudar? Preciso que alguém carregue minhas coisas! — gritou tentando fazer o chinês voltar, mas foi ignorado.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele veio me perguntar sobre você. Sobre, como devo dizer isso? — Fingiu pensar sobre o assunto. — Melhor deixar pra lá, nem é importante.</p><p> </p><p>— Começou, termina.</p><p> </p><p>— O que eu ganho em troca?</p><p> </p><p>— Se me contar nada, mas se ficar calado uma dessas muletas na cara.</p><p> </p><p>— Pra quê essas agressividades, jovem? Te conheci mais paz e amor com os amigos.</p><p> </p><p>— Para com isso Baek, sabe que o Jun tá caidinho pelo novato e fica torturando ele — Chanyeol falou sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias da sala.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele só queria saber o porquê o pessoal fica tão interessado na sua vida, e nele fazendo parte dela — relatou Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que ele veio te perguntar isso?</p><p> </p><p>— Talvez porque você finge que não percebe o pessoal olhando pra vocês dois direto?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não faço isso! Eu faço isso Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>— Finjam que eu nem sei do que vocês estão falando — respondeu ainda bocejando de sono.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele vem me perguntar porque todo mundo quer saber o que ele é seu, e agora você, um dos garotos mais populares da escola, tá emburrado porque não foi consultado antes de mim?</p><p> </p><p>— Já sei! — exclamou o maior entre eles. — O coitado deve estar super agoniado do jeito que detesta ser o centro das atenções. Você devia explicar a ele Jun, se ele for hétero e ocorrer todo aquele boato com você de novo, não sei se ele vai querer continuar andando com a gente.</p><p> </p><p>— Sério isso? Tu ainda acha que o cara é hétero depois de ontem a noite com eles se pegando no sofá? — falou abismado o radialista.</p><p> </p><p>— Verdade né? Eu tinha esquecido, então vai que ele é discreto e agora que foi exposto tá tímido.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente não estava se pegando! E vocês parecem muito mais namorados do que eu e ele e o povo prefere se intrometer na minha vida, inacreditável. Eu vou pra sala. — O jogador saiu com raiva em direção a sala de aula deixando sozinhos os dois amigos que estavam vermelhos até a orelha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon chegou na sala de aula e seus olhos logo foram de encontro com os de Yixing que apenas desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>O chinês não queria chamar atenção dos outros alunos, era muito cansativo andar sentindo as pessoas o olhando e cochichando pelos corredores. Além disso, depois da conversa com Baekhyun ficou se perguntando o que ele próprio sentia pelo jogador, sabia que sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas queria algo mais que isso? E se Junmyeon quisesse mais, ele estaria disposto a dar mais de si para outra pessoa?</p><p> </p><p>Nunca teve interesse em outra pessoa, como poderia saber se isso não era apenas uma curiosidade passageira? Eram muitas dúvidas que precisava sanar antes de continuar flertando com o ruivo, não achava justo envolver outra pessoa na bagunça que estava sua mente.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o alarme do intervalo soou viu Junmyeon se levantar e ir em sua direção, percebeu que algumas pessoas os olhavam com curiosidade antes de sair da sala.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai passar o intervalo aqui Xing?</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que sim, e você?</p><p> </p><p>— Também. Hoje vai ter rádio, então o Chan e o Baek vão passar um tempão por lá e vamos ficar só nós dois, quer fazer algo específico?</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei. Você não quer ir ver seus amigos do basquete? Eles ainda devem estar eufóricos com o jogo de ontem — respondeu torcendo que Junmyeon aceitasse, queria ficar um pouco sozinho e por a cabeça no lugar. Não conseguia raciocinar com o ruivo na sua frente, ficava nervoso e desconcentrado.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon abriu a boca para responder quando ouviram a voz do Baekhyun pelo rádio do corredor, e ao ouvirem ele anunciando novidades ficaram totalmente concentrados no que o radialista iria falar. Yixing pensando que a novidade seria os detalhes da explosão do laboratório, enquanto Junmyeon pensava que a novidade seria o tal "pega no sofá" que o amigo tanto insistia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — "Mas, antes  vamos parabenizar novamente nosso querido time de basquete, principalmente, nosso capitão temporário que apesar de dançar muito mal como, infelizmente vimos ontem na festa, jogou muito bem trazendo mais uma vitória para nossa escola. Agora vamos para a novidade, a resposta da pergunta que mais venho recebendo nos últimos dias: Kim Junmyeon está ou não namorando o novato, Zhang Yixing? Ontem na festa algumas pessoas viram algo que aparentemente confirmou que temos sim um casal novo na escola, então, garotas e garotos que ainda tinham esperança de ter o coração gelado do no nosso jogador… sinto informá-los, mas alguém resolveu usar um casaquinho, fazer uma fogueira e se abrigar por lá por tempo indeterminado, e como vemos pelos corredores, Junmyeon está muito mais caloroso esses dias. Então, encerro o programa de hoje com uma pergunta: será que alguém realmente conseguiu aquecer o coraçãozinho de Kim Junmyeon? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sabia que ele ia aprontar alguma — resmungou Junmyeon. — Não se preocupa tá? Eu vou falar com ele pra desmentir isso, assim você não vai virar centro das atenções de novo.</p><p> </p><p>— O que ele quis dizer com coração gelado? — perguntou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada, foi só as inversões bobas pra causar impacto no discurso. Eu vou lá na rádio agora falar com ele. — O jogador não esperou o moreno responder e disparou em direção a rádio.</p><p> </p><p>— Não pareceu algo só pra enfeitar o discurso  — exclamou em voz alta, mas Junmyeon não o respondeu e apenas continuou andando, então ele foi atrás do ruivo. — Eu também quero tirar satisfação com o Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Mas, assim que os dois saíram da sala alguns alunos que passavam por eles encaravam sem nem disfarçar, uns enojados, outros pareciam felizes e alguns Yixing não conseguiu decifrar o olhar, mas ficar tão exposto ainda não era comum para ele, e pior, ser exposto por algo que ele não considerava real apenas o fez se sentir um impostor.</p><p> </p><p>— Myeon… — chamou baixinho puxando de leve a blusa do jogador que andava a sua frente.</p><p> </p><p>— O que foi?</p><p> </p><p>— Já está todo mundo nos olhando, eu posso matar o Baekhyun?</p><p> </p><p>— Se eu não matá-lo primeiro, pode.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois entraram furiosos na sala da rádio querendo uma satisfação, mas apenas encontraram Baekhyun e Chanyeol com o auto-falante desligado e se acabando de rir com o discurso que criaram.</p><p> </p><p>— O que vocês dois estão fazendo inventando mentira minha e do Xing pra escola toda?</p><p> </p><p>— Baekhyun! — gritou Yixing fazendo todos o olharem assustado com o tom que nunca o viram usando. — Você pode me explicar porque o Jun é coração gelado?</p><p> </p><p>— Minha nossa, que susto! Eu achei que você fosse me matar real.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele não te falou porque chamamos ele assim? Que feio Jun escondendo a fama de coração gelado.</p><p> </p><p>— Você veio só pra perguntar isso? — Junmyeon se surpreendeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi, a escola já estava achando que a gente namora faz tempo mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Só o Jun não percebeu isso. — Provocou Baekhyun. — Mas, como já disse eu não sou fofoqueiro, apenas repasso informações, então quem tem que te falar sobre isso não sou eu.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? Você sabe que o Jun nunca vai falar pra ele — exclamou Chanyeol. — Eu te conto Xing, foi porque ele terminou com a ex-namorada no dia do aniversário dela, ela ficou tão indignada que espalhou pra todo mundo que ele sempre foi um namorado frio, sem graça, um verdadeiro rei gelado que terminou com ela no dia do aniversário dela.</p><p> </p><p>— Em minha defesa eu não sabia que era aniversário dela.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, vocês não eram namorados? — Yixing perguntou abismado.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente namorou por pouco tempo, um mês ou menos.</p><p> </p><p>— E não deu tempo de perguntar quando era o aniversário dela?</p><p> </p><p>— Nós dois nos conhecemos a pouco menos de um mês, a gente já se perguntou quando é o aniversário um do outro? — Retrucou Junmyeon</p><p> </p><p>— É, faz sentido… </p><p> </p><p>Os quatro ficaram conversando sobre o último namoro do ruivo até ouvirem o sinal tocar anunciando que a próxima aula iria começar. E apesar de toda a confusão criada, Junmyeon estava gostando muito do boato criado pelo radialista.</p><p> </p><p>Já o chinês estava apreensivo se perguntando se estava tudo bem mesmo ter uma fofoca de algo que não era real, se perguntando se isso não iria iludir Junmyeon, mas deixou para pensar nisso depois, por ora iria apenas aproveitar o momento. Então, quando eles estavam voltando para a sala de aula ele fez questão de andar colado com o ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você está fazendo, Xing?</p><p> </p><p>— Aproveitando a companhia do meu suposto "namorado"? Você deveria aproveitar para mostrar que não tem nada de coração gelado.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está gostando disso tudo né? Por isso que eu disse que você me deixa confuso.</p><p> </p><p>E lá estava, de novo, o comentário que fazia Yixing vacilar e se achar errado em entrar na brincadeira.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que você diz isso?</p><p> </p><p>— Porquê…</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon não teve a chance de terminar de explicar, eles chegaram na sala e o professor já estava lá esperando que o restante dos alunos entrasse. Eles apenas trocaram olhares e foram para seus devidos lugares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte VII - No qual Yixing e Junmyeon precisam de coragem</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>O primeiro dia após o boato foi tão tranquilo quanto o dia que Baekhyun espalhou para a escola toda sobre o falso namoro, mas a cada olhar novo sobre o “casal” de namorados, mas Yixing se sentia mal por estar confuso em relação a tudo. Não precisava de muito esforço para notar que Junmyeon estava afim de si. Até porque, cada vez mais o jogador o “encurralava na parede” perguntando o que ele realmente queria com aquelas atitudes todas, e cada vez que escutava mais ele ficava mudo sem saber o que responder.</p><p> </p><p>E como se não fosse possível bagunçar ainda mais as coisas para o seu lado, tinha apostado com o trio problema que conseguiria tirar a fama de coração gelado do jogador, por isso, ele estava nesse exato momento sentado na mesa do refeitório com a cabeça no ombro de Junmyeon recebendo cafuné para toda a escola ver o quanto o ruivo era romântico.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente já pode parar? Meu cabelo vai ficar muito bagunçado — reclamou tentando se desvencilhar do braço alheio. — deixa eu me ajeitar Jun, deve estar doendo eu apoiado no seu ombro que tá com o braço quebrado.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu braço não está quebrado, só o pulso que deslocou, e o pulso é muito longe do ombro. Pode ficar — retrucou torcendo para que o moreno continuasse com a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu prefiro sair, quero meu cabelo arrumado. — Mentiu, pois, na realidade, aquela era uma das poucas situações que estava o deixando com vergonha dos olhares alheios.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou ficando enojado com essa aposta já, vocês dois tem o coração gelado e ficam aí querendo contar uma grande mentira pra escola toda. — reclamou Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Falou o que só diz a verdade.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos pra sala? — chamou Chanyeol já cansado de segurar uma falsa vela.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos! — Yixing concordou animado já pulando da cadeira. — Deixa eu te ajudar Jun. Ah! Quando é que você vai tirar mesmo o gesso?</p><p> </p><p>— Depois de amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Já? — os três falaram em uníssono.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda bem, eu não vejo a hora — respondeu se apoiando no braço do chinês.</p><p> </p><p>Os quatro começaram a fazer os planos para a festa do pijama que tinha ficado de lado até o dia que Junmeyon enfim tirasse o gesso, e mesmo quando a aula começou eles não pararam de definir tudo sobre a festa dos quatro.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda bem que você resolveu sentar mais perto da gente Xing, era um chato conversar com você sempre usando papel. — Revelou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi mal Chan, mas agora estou aqui coladinho com vocês e não largo mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, vamos diminuir as conversas que a professora está só olhando pra cá — alertou Baekhyun fazendo os quatro fingirem que estavam atentos a aula.</p><p> </p><p>Mas, Yixing mesmo fingindo que estava prestando atenção a aula não conseguiu segurar a vontade de se inclinar para frente, ficando próximo a orelha de Junmyeon e sussurrar só para o ruivo ouvir.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou feliz que está perto de você tirar o gesso e essa tala.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado. E logo você não faz mais precisar ficar me mimando, bom pra você também, não?</p><p> </p><p>— Vou me ajeitar aqui porque a professora tá encarando demais. — Desconversou.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei…</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon fingia não ficar mal com todos esses desvios de assunto que o moreno fazia, mas sentia que estava chegando no limite. Desde o dia que teve a conversa com Baekhyun e aceitou que estava sim afim do chinês, ele se esforçou ao máximo para demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais Yixing desviava sutilmente das suas investidas.</p><p> </p><p>Entretanto, aquilo teria que ter um fim hoje, ele queria saber antes de tirar o gesso se o chinês queria ter algo sério consigo, ou se todo aquele tempo tudo que ele fez foi ser gentil e brincalhão. Já tinha tudo combinado: havia pedido Chanyeol para escrever em uma carta o que ele queria falar para o chinês, Baekhyun ficou encarregado de guardar a carta na mochila alheia, e ele, na hora de se despedir do moreno no carro, iria o pedir para que olhasse a bolsa com cuidado. Assim, segundo a sua imaginação, tudo estaria resolvido no dia seguinte, esperava que fosse um resultado realmente positivo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na hora de ir embora para casa, Yixing disse para si mesmo que era em prol da aposta que estava andando de mãos dadas com Junmeyon, além de também ter os braços entrelaçadas ao outro. E o ruivo fingiu que era em prol da aposta que estava acariciando de leve a mão do moreno que estava fechada ao redor da sua. O contato entre os dois só foi desfeito quando o carro da mãe do chinês chegou para buscá-los.</p><p> </p><p>Durante a viagem Junmyeon pensou em uma única coisa: a carta. Mal podia esperar pelo momento que Yixing iria encontrá-la, desejava uma resposta, uma reação, qualquer coisa que diminuísse sua ansiedade em saber se o chinês o queria tanto quanto ele o quer.</p><p> </p><p>Então, quando o carro parou em frente a sua casa ele se aproximou do chinês e sussurrou em seu ouvido:</p><p> </p><p>— Deixei uma coisa pra você na sua mochila, mas só pode ler quando chegar em casa. Promete?</p><p> </p><p>— Prometo.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon se despediu da mãe de Yixing, olhou uma última vez para o chinês e saiu do carro.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos paciente, quando o ruivo lhe disse que tinha algo na sua bolsa ele logo abriu a mochila e vasculhou todos os bolsos até achar algo diferente, e lá estava um envelope amarelo com uma letra bonita que ele sabia pertencer a Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Achou aquilo estranho, porque o ruivo falaria de uma carta escrita pelo amigo? Abriu o envelope e leu as primeiras linhas que, para sua sorte, esclarecia um pouco suas dúvidas, pois tinha escrito:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "Essa carta, apesar da letra, é uma carta do Junmyeon. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Obs: Ele está falando o que eu tenho que escrever, mas ele fala rápido achando que sou um robô, então paciência se encontrar algum erro" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Riu do conteúdo fazendo sua mãe olha no retrovisor, percebendo os olhos atentos da matriarca resolveu ler o restante apenas quando estivesse sozinho em casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Filho, você não quer vir aqui pro banco da frente?</p><p> </p><p>— Vou ficar aqui atrás mesmo mãe. A senhora teria que parar e encostar o carro só pra eu mudar de lugar, precisa não.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá certo.</p><p> </p><p>Assim como o chinês disse, eles chegaram logo em casa, ele logo saiu as pressas de dentro do carro, inventou uma desculpa que estava com dor de cabeça precisando deitar e partiu em direção ao quarto trancando a porta ao entrar. Suas mãos já estavam procurando a carta, queria ler cada palavra que Junmyeon tinha para o dizer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Eu não sei como começar essa carta porque o único intuito dela é fazer chegar até você as palavras que não tenho coragem de falar.</p>
  <p>Eu queria ter te conhecido de outra forma sabe? Sem explosões, fofocas ou apostas.</p>
  <p>Mas, já que não foi assim, eu fico feliz do mesmo jeito de ter te conhecido. E eu preciso saber, quando eu tirar o gesso e o boato virar só uma vaga lembrança na cabeça dos alunos…</p>
  <p>O que nós dois seremos? Amigos, ou algo mais?</p>
  <p> Eu não tenho coragem de te perguntar isso pessoalmente porque… eu tenho medo de ouvir o que não quero, pois, eu não sei como eu ficaria.</p>
  <p>Por isso, estou te entregando essa carta, para que você possa ter tempo de pensar sobre tudo.</p>
  <p>Ass: Seu Junmyeon (se você quiser)"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Yixing leu a carta o mais rápido que conseguia, a cada palavra nova ele sentia seu coração batendo acelerado e sua cabeça ainda mais confusa. E quando terminou a carta percebeu que no rodapé da folha, com a letra bem pequena tinha mais algumas coisas escritas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Crédito a romantização da escrita: Park Chanyeol.</p>
  <p>Crédito ao conteúdo: Kim Junmyeon</p>
  <p>Produção da escrita: Park Chanyeol</p>
  <p>Obs: aceito todos os agradecimentos, escondido do Junmyeon para ele não brigar comigo."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Yixing riu da nota de rodapé secreta e guardou a carta. Ainda não sabia o que dizer sobre tudo que leu, não sabia se gostava tanto assim do ruivo para querer algo sério, mas não queria dar uma resposta incerta, queria ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos. Foi retirado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir batidas na sua porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Filho, tem um amigo seu aqui na porta — sua mãe gritou da porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou indo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser, só esperava que não fosse Junmyeon lhe pedindo alguma resposta. Mas, ao chegar na sala viu seu amigo que não via desde que saiu da antiga escola: Kim Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>— Só assim pra gente se ver. Você muda de escola e esquece os amigos antigos?</p><p> </p><p>— Deixa de drama, nós conversamos por mensagem um dia desses — falou indo abraçar o amigo. — Vem, vamos pro meu quarto. Mas, e aí, Como está a escola?</p><p> </p><p>— O mesmo de sempre, só que agora ninguém mais fala nada sobre o acidente do laboratório.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é bom, queria que lá na escola as fofocas acabasse assim também, mas é impossível com a rádio.</p><p> </p><p>— E como tá a escola pra você?</p><p> </p><p>— No geral tá tranquilo, já me acostumei até com a rádio da fofoca que antes eu achava um absurdo. — Revelou fazendo Minseok rir.</p><p> </p><p>— E, como estão as coisas com o Junmyeon? A última vez que você falou dele vocês quase se beijaram no banheiro, mas e depois disso?</p><p> </p><p>— Aconteceu muita coisa depois disso, e agora ele me mandou uma carta.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma carta se declarando?</p><p> </p><p>— Algo do tipo.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim?</p><p> </p><p>— Ele não é muito bom com as palavras, e a carta saiu… diferente do que se espera de uma carta se declarando. — Yixing riu lembrando das observações de Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— E você, gosta dele? Vai responder o quê pra ele?</p><p> </p><p>— Esse é o meu problema, eu não sei se gosto dele e nem o que devo responder.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? Você sempre fala dele com esse ar apaixonado.</p><p> </p><p>— De onde você tirou isso?</p><p> </p><p>— Fala sério Xing, sempre que a gente se fala por mensagem você consegue encaixar esse menino no assunto, e quando vocês quase se beijaram, você chegou passando mal porque quase perdeu o BV. Se isso não é estar apaixonado, eu não sei o que é.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu posso apenas estar tentando entender todas essas experiências que nunca tive. Você sabe que essas coisas são complicadas pra mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, o que tem nisso tudo para ser entendido além do fato que vocês estão afim um do outro?</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei. De verdade, eu nunca me interessei por alguém e agora parece que o Jun chega perto e meu coração já quer saltar pra fora.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é paixão. Você devia aproveitar.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, se for só uma curiosidade minha? E se eu não gostar de beijar? E se tudo isso não der em lugar algum e ainda machucar os sentimentos dele?</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que não tem como você saber disso sem se envolver com ele. Vocês já conversaram sobre tudo isso?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, eu fico evitando ele…</p><p> </p><p>— Já parou pra pensar que você está no último ano da escola e que depois você pode nunca mais ver esse garoto? Isso se vocês não namorarem.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, se a gente virar amigo vamos continuar nos vendo, mesmo não namorando.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ser, mas eu não iria querer ser amigo do cara que me deu um fora.</p><p> </p><p>— É olhando por esse lado, acho que ele também não.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ficou pensativo com toda a conversa e Minseok vendo que o amigo não iria conseguir resolver nada agora pensando nisso, tratou de mudar de assunto, eles não se viam há um tempo e mesmo se falando por mensagem parecia que ainda tinha muita conversa para pôr em dia. Os dois ficaram conversando o restante do dia inteiro, mesmo não declarando um sentia muita saudade de ter o outro por perto para desabafar, estudar ou apenas ficarem um do lado do outro na escola.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon estava inquieto, olhava a todo momento para a entrada da sala de aula se perguntando que horas o chinês iria chegar, não queria aceitar o fato que talvez ele faltasse aula, só de pensar nessa possibilidade suas mãos suavam frias e sua consciência pesava pensando que não deveria ter enviado carta nenhuma.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele não vem, o que eu faço? A culpa é minha, eu devia saber que tudo que  aconteceu foi só brincadeira sei lá — cochichou para os melhores amigos que estavam sentados pertos de si.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem que se acalmar, pode ter acontecido outra coisa pra ele não vir — falou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso mesmo, e ele parecia bem afim de você também, ele não deve ter quase te beijado por brincadeira, não parece ser do estilo dele fazer isso — concordou Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Como vou saber? Como você vai saber? A gente se conhece a pouco tempo. Por que eu gosto das pessoas tão rápido?</p><p> </p><p>— Isso eu também queria saber — provocou o radialista.</p><p> </p><p>— Não tem problema nenhum com se apegar rápido Jun, não liga pro Baek.</p><p> </p><p>— Só o sofrimento. — continuou provocando. — Mas, sério agora Jun, porque você não fala com ele por mensagem então? Você pode mandar áudio já que não tá escrevendo.</p><p> </p><p>— O problema não é esse, é a coragem.</p><p> </p><p>— Se ele tiver faltado aula por causa da carta, vocês são dois frouxos.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenho que concordar com o Baekie dessa vez.</p><p> </p><p>— Vocês não me ajudam em nada. Eu vou à casa dele depois da aula seus tagarelas.</p><p> </p><p>— Gosto assim, um homem de atitude. — Animou-se Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Você acabou de se ferrar, ele vai te cobrar isso amanhã, você sabe né?</p><p> </p><p>— Sei...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando a aula acabou e Junmyeon estava esperando pela sua mãe para buscá-lo sua mente começou a se agitar pensando se realmente iria à casa de Yixing ou não. Tinha medo de levar um fora, medo de incomodar, medo de ter entendido tudo errado, e seus medos cresceram tanto dentro de si que o dia acabou e o ruivo não fez nada para falar com o chinês.</p><p> </p><p> No dia seguinte a sua preocupação e seus medos continuaram, pois, mais uma vez Yixing não apareceu na escola o deixando inquieto e com um turbilhão de pensamentos.Já estava recolhendo as suas coisas para ir embora quando Baekhyun e Chanyeol apareceram na sua frente afobados.</p><p> </p><p>—  Você passou o dia fugindo da gente, mas agora não tem escapatória. Você falou com ele? — questionou Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, mas acho que está na hora de encarar que talvez não aconteça nada entre a gente mesmo, porque para ele não aparecer na escola dois dias seguidos só pode significar que ele quer me evitar porque não sabe como me dispensar.</p><p> </p><p>— O Baekie descobriu o porquê o Xing não tá vindo, e não tem nada a ver com a carta. Fala logo, ele tem que parar de sofrer por besteira.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá bom, tá bom. É o seguinte…</p><p> </p><p>O radialista reproduziu tudo que ele ouviu na diretoria fazendo o coração de Junmyeon se acalmar e criar coragem para finalmente ir falar com Yixing, ele precisava de uma resposta sobre a sua carta e estava pronto para ouvi-lá. Decidiu que depois do médico iria visitar um certo chinês.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu conto para vocês o que conversamos, eu vou só ao hospital tirar o gesso e depois passo lá. — Seus pensamentos estavam tão focados em Yixing que sua euforia por retirar o gesso estava mais controlada.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos esperar pelas atualizações.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entrar novamente no hospital estava aumentando sua euforia, não via a hora de poder voltar a jogar, correr e fazer o quisesse sem limitações, e enquanto andava com sua mãe até o ambulatório mais ele pensava que agora, de certa forma, acabava seu vínculo com Yixing. Talvez o chinês quisesse continuar com a aposta de tirar sua fama, mas isso era algo totalmente irrelevante na qual Junmyeon não via motivos para continuarem, mesmo ele gostando muito de fingir que namora o chinês.</p><p> </p><p>— Filho, olha ali — sua mãe falou apontando para um enfermeiro. — Aquele é o enfermeiro que me ajudou a me acalmar quando vim atrás de você naquele dia do acidente.</p><p> </p><p>Sua mãe saiu em direção ao homem que não parecia tão mais alto que ele, e a matriarca foi logo o relembrando do dia do acidente e o apresentando para o homem que descobriu ser Do Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>— Muito obrigado Do Hyung por acalmar minha mãe.</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa agradecer. Você voltou para retirar o gesso, certo? Venham, eu levo vocês até o Dr. Oh Sehun. — Eles seguiram o enfermeiro até a ala que o médico o esperava para retirar o gesso, </p><p> </p><p>Se ver livre de todo aquele peso extra na sua perna foi um alívio indescritível, mas o simples ato de abrir e fechar sua mão e girar um pouco o pé, foi um pouco doloroso, o médico explicou ser algo normal e que ele teria que passar por algumas sessões de fisioterapia se quisesse voltar a jogar quanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>Eles agradeceram por todo o auxílio e os cuidados que receberam e foram embora. Foi apenas entrar no carro que a mente de Junmyeon logo se agitou pensando em Yixing, pediu a sua mãe para passar pela casa do chinês e ela concordou tranquilamente, a relação entre seus pais tinha melhorado muito depois que a sra. Kim resolveu convidar a família Zhang para um almoço de domingo com todos juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Aquela foi uma situação totalmente constrangedora para os dois garotos, mas que ajudou muito para que todos se relacionassem melhor e que rendeu muitos memes internos que apenas eles dois entendiam. Lembrar disso o fez rir sozinho, o que sentia por Yixing era mais que uma atração, estava realmente apaixonado pelo chinês, aquelas paixões que fazem seu coração acelerar, seu sorriso brotar por qualquer bobagem e você querer ficar a noite toda conversando com a pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>— Mãe, pode me deixar na casa do Yixing?</p><p> </p><p>— Posso sim, vai ser ótimo ele te ver sem o gesso e a tala.</p><p> </p><p>— Do jeito que ele é mãe, vai querer até me acompanhar nas fisioterapias.</p><p> </p><p>— Seria ótimo, porque na próxima semana vamos começar um novo projeto e não vou ter hora para sair da empresa.</p><p> </p><p>— Já vão começar outro projeto?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, desculpe, mas prometo que depois desse eu vou ter mais tempo pra ficar com você e seu pai.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem.</p><p> </p><p> Dentro do carro Junmyeon já sentia suas mãos suarem enquanto encenava diálogos imaginários que poderia ter, mas sempre na parte que ele ensaiava como perguntaria sobre a carta sua mente travava e ele perdia as palavras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon assim que desceu do carro foi consumido por um sentimento de alívio e nervosismo, isso porque era ótimo não ter mais que andar com as muletas ou apoiado em alguém, mas mesmo esse sentimento de liberdade não era suficiente para diminuir o quanto estava tenso só de pensar que iria enfim conversar com Yixing sobre eles. Respirou fundo e  apertou a campainha esperando que o próprio chinês o atendesse, mas foi surpreendido pela Sra. Zhang abrindo a porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Olá, você tirou o gesso! Isso é ótimo.</p><p> </p><p>— Como vocês estão? Jun disse que o Yixing faltou aula esses dias, está tudo bem? — perguntou a Sra. Kim.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim. Aliás, Junmyeon, se você quiser pode ir até o quarto dele, fique a vontade.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado, estou indo. — O jogador agradeceu. — Eu posso ficar um tempo conversando com o Yixing, Sra. Zhang?</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que pode.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem mãe?</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo, mas eu vou ter que ir agora, então quando você quiser ir pode me ligar.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá certo. Com licença. — Saiu deixando às duas mulheres conversando.</p><p> </p><p>A cada passo seu parecia que seu corpo pesava e suas pernas queriam voltar, quando parou em frente a porta do quarto que estava aberta encontrou o moreno deitado na cama de bruços. </p><p> </p><p>— Oi? — falou tímido perdendo toda a coragem que reuniu para perguntar da carta.</p><p> </p><p>— Junmyeon? O que você faz aqui? Meu Deus você tirou o gesso, e a tala também! E tá mexendo tudo direito? — perguntou afobado chegando perto do jogador e verificando seu braço e sua perna.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que tá mexendo tudo direito, ainda tá dolorido, mas eu só vou precisar de algumas sessões de fisioterapia antes de voltar a jogar, aí já marcamos a primeira para a próxima semana. Quero voltar a treinar pra conseguir impressionar algum olheiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou tão aliviado de te ver bem, eu sinto muito, muito, mesmo por ter te feito ficar esse tempo todo sem jogar.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos voltar para esse assunto? Já está tudo bem, e… na verdade, a culpa por eu ter me machucado foi minha também.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho fobia de ver sangue, então quando uma das partes da janela cortou meu braço e o sangue jorrou, eu desmaiei causando o estrago maior. — Revelou tímido.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não tem culpa por isso, eu que deveria ser mais atento, aquele era meu trabalho de ciência.</p><p> </p><p>— Falando no seu trabalho de ciência, por que você não me avisou que iria faltar aula para frequentar a feira regional de ciência? Sabia que eu fiquei te esperando no outro dia?</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa, eu não queria falar pra ninguém porque eu não estou confiante sobre o meu trabalho.</p><p> </p><p>— Você ainda está estudando nele? — perguntou olhando para a cama com vários livros espalhados.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, vou apresentá-lo amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai dar certo, dessa vez não vai explodir.</p><p> </p><p>— Valeu pelo apoio. Ei, você não quer sentar? É ótimo te ver totalmente bem, mas deve ser cansativo ficar em pé.</p><p> </p><p>— Aceito, eu ainda não estou com o movimento normal como antes, e ainda dói  um pouco mover.</p><p> </p><p>— E eu te deixando em pé esse tempo todo, desculpa. — Yixing se desculpou, chegando próximo ao jogador e passando seu braço pela cintura alheia para o ajudar a andar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não preciso mais disso… — falou Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa, força do hábito.</p><p> </p><p>— Para de pedir desculpa — reclamou se sentando na cama, próximo à cabeceira, e ao lado estava a mochila que o chinês usava para a escola, e novamente ele pensou na carta. Precisava perguntar. — Xing…</p><p> </p><p>— Oi, você precisa de algo?</p><p> </p><p>— De uma resposta, você recebeu…</p><p> </p><p>— A carta? Sim, eu recebi. — respondeu sentando-se na cama de frente para o ruivo, abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, seu rosto estava vermelho por inteiro, e suas palavras pareciam ter fugido de si.</p><p> </p><p>— E então? — Insistiu Junmyeon. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que Junmyeon o via assim e foi inevitável se sentir ainda mais sem jeito depois de finalmente ter falado sobre a carta.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu…</p><p> </p><p>Antes que Yixing pudesse falar sua mãe chegou na porta do quarto oferecendo lanche aos dois, e seu irmão mais velho, Yifan, que tinha acabado de chegar em casa resolveu ficar conversando alegremente com o ruivo por alguns minutos que pareceram horas para os dois garotos que tinham tanta coisa para dizer um ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o mais velho saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e os dois garotos se viram sozinhos novamente seus olhos se  encontraram e eles riram um pouco nervosos com toda a situação. Junmyeon abaixou a cabeça e aproximou sua mão da de Yixing que aceitou a aproximação entrelaçando seus dedos, ter o contato correspondido fez o ruivo se sentir mais a vontade, estava reunindo coragem para perguntar sobre a carta quando sentiu o chinês se aproximar e seus joelhos se tocarem, levantou a cabeça fitando os olhos escuros do moreno o encarando. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, seus olhos fixos um no outro e seus corpos se aproximando lentamente. </p><p> </p><p> — Jun, eu…</p><p> </p><p>— Relaxa, eu não quero te pressionar por uma resposta… —  respondeu baixinho levando sua mão ao rosto do moreno que estava tão próximo que eles poderiam se abraçar. — A gente pode só deixar as coisas acontecerem.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do ruivo acariciar sua bochecha, os toques alheios passeavam por seu rosto até sua boca, ao sentir o polegar alheio raspar de leve sobre seus lábios o beijou sutilmente e voltou a abrir os olhos apenas para fitar o ruivo que, apesar de ter o rosto corado, continuou o tocando e aproximando seu rosto lentamente até que suas bocas estivessem a centímetros de distância.</p><p> </p><p>Se ver tão próximo do ruivo novamente o fez ter outro ataque de pânico pensando se deveria mesmo prosseguir. Se sua vontade de beijá-lo não passasse de pura curiosidade? E se não gostasse? E se não conseguisse retribuir os sentimentos que sabia que o jogador tinha por si? Eram tantos “E se?” que ele se sentia paralisado com medo do que poderia acontecer no próximo segundo, estava a ponto de fugir, de novo, no momento que percebeu o ruivo acabar qualquer distância entre eles e sugar seus lábios delicadamente.</p><p> </p><p>O beijo foi muito melhor do que espera, melhor do que imaginava, era indescritível como estava se sentido bem, seu coração tão acelerado começava a se acalmar e sua mente tão preocupada começava a ficar inebriada cedendo a apenas apreciar o momento, e ele que nunca se importou muito com assuntos amorosos estava, aos poucos, se entregando ao ruivo. Junmyeon interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos apenas para sussurrar, rente aos lábios alheios, que gostava do moreno, e essas quatro palavras fizeram o chinês parar o contato por completo.</p><p> </p><p>— Jun, eu… eu pensei muito em como te responder sobre a carta, e quanto mais eu penso sobre isso mais confuso eu fico — revelou apoiando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do  ruivo. — Eu não sei se eu gosto de você na mesma intensidade que você gosta de mim, mas, de verdade, essa é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu sinto por alguém o que estou sentindo por você e por mais que eu não saiba nomear o que é isso, eu sei que é o suficiente para te querer por perto e sentir saudades quado não nos vemos e nem nos falamos.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou tão aliviado, achei que você iria me dar um fora — falou soltando o ar que estava preso com o susto. — Se o problema é esse, então… aceita namorar comigo e descobrirmos juntos o que é “isso” que você sente por mim? Porque eu tenho certeza que o que sinto por você é forte o suficiente para esperar você ter certeza também sobre seus sentimentos.</p><p> </p><p>— Espera! — exclamou levantando a cabeça e voltando a encarar Junmyeon nos olhos. — Você está pedindo pra namorar comigo?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, achei que você tinha entendido com a carta, o beijo, eu vindo aqui pedindo uma resposta…</p><p> </p><p>— Não. Quer dizer, eu não tinha percebido que era um pedido de namoro.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, você quer ser meu namorado?</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem certeza que quer namorar alguém que ainda não sabe se gosta de você? E se eu te magoar e estragar nossa amizade?</p><p> </p><p>— Não dá pra ter respostas sobre todos os “e se?” da vida se a gente não viver alguns deles, e agora eu estou querendo muito viver com você um “e se a gente for um ótimo casal junto?”</p><p> </p><p>— Eu aceito viver esse “e se?” com você.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado! — gritou abraçando Yixing o mais forte que podia. — Eu estava com tanto medo de você me rejeitar.</p><p> </p><p>— Sério? Você estava tão corajoso falando coisas bonitas e tudo mais, estava até me perguntando onde estava o Junmyeon que eu conhecia? Que  só sabe ficar tímido e mudando de assunto quando se sente desconfortável.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente precisa de um pouco de coragem pra viver os “e se” da vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Agora só vai falar dos “e se” da vida. </p><p> </p><p>— Claro, você vive reclamando que eu não estudo o suficiente, aí eu vou e falo um negócio bonito desses, tenho que me vangloriar.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu Deus, agora que percebi que aceitei namorar o aluno que tirou seis em química, a decepção meu pai. — Fingiu estar devastado. </p><p> </p><p>— Ei! Eu estou estudando, forçado por você, mas estou estudando e logo vou tirar a segunda melhor nota da sala, porque a primeira vai ser do meu namorado. — Se gabou roubando um selinho do chinês.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu queria muito ficar o resto do dia te beijando, mas amanhã é o dia que vou apresentar meu trabalho e eu preciso estudar para que nada exploda de novo.</p><p> </p><p>— Que horas vai ser sua apresentação?</p><p> </p><p>— Umas nove horas eu acho.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, a gente vai se falando por mensagem e nos vemos na escola depois?</p><p> </p><p>— Claro. Mais um beijinho antes de você ir?</p><p> </p><p>— Com certeza.</p><p> </p><p>E um beijo virou dois, que virou três, até que Yixing voltou a insistir que teria que estudar, e se Junmyeon fosse permanecer seria para estudar também, aquilo fez o jogador lembrar de vários nadas que tinha para fazer em casa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>Parte IX - Aquela com basquete,  conversas sobre o futuro e declarações</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte Yixing estava terminando de se arrumar quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular, era junmyeon que havia mandado uma foto de um <em> post-it </em> com a estrutura molecular da adrenalina desenhada e uma frase abaixo: coragem você vai se sair bem.</p><p> </p><p>Riu imaginando o jogador pesquisando sobre estrutura molecular apenas para lhe enviar. Salvou a foto e a colocou como imagem da tela de bloqueio, então saiu em direção a feira regional de ciência. Ao chegar no local procurou um lugar calmo para revisar sua apresentação e seu cálculos, o seu experimento não podia dar errado, leu tudo, tentou se acalmar mais uma vez, fingiu que estava pronto para ir e se levantou.</p><p> </p><p>Havia preparado tudo para apresentar, olhou para os jurados, três professores de química das melhores universidades, engoliu a seco de nervoso, depois olhou para a pequena plateia que veio assistir e entre todos aqueles rostos desconhecidos havia um ali no meio que se destacava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Kim Junmyeon, seu namorado. Sorriu de volta, era reconfortante tê-lo ali, e tratou de se concentrar, daquela vez teria que dar certo.</p><p> </p><p>Faltava a última etapa para finalizar sua apresentação, a única que até aquele momento ainda não tinha sido realizada com êxito, sentia suas mãos tremerem ao manipular os objetos, respirou fundo e continuo, soltou o ar levemente percebendo que nada tinha explodido, tudo tinha acontecido perfeitamente. Olhou em volta procurando o garoto ruivo que se destacava na multidão antes de falar as últimas palavras que encerravam a sua apresentação.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ao finalizar apresentação teve que falar com os jurados e alguns alunos de química da plateia que estavam curiosos sobre o seu experimento, mas assim que se viu livre de todos correu até Junmyeon que o aguardava pacientemente sentado em um banco.</p><p> </p><p>— Você viu? Deu tudo certo, eu nem estou acreditando! — falava eufórico</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vi sim, você arrasou. — Levantou e abraçou o moreno. — Parabéns!</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado por ter vindo.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer comer algo pra comemorar?</p><p> </p><p>— Aceito.</p><p> </p><p>— Yixing! — gritou um garoto loiro quase da altura do chinês que chegou o abraçando. — Parabéns pela apresentação!</p><p> </p><p>— Minseok! Você assistiu? Eu estou tão feliz, não explodiu!! — falou animado. — Ah! Jun, lembra do amigo que te falei que estudava comigo? É ele aqui, Kim Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>— Esse é o Junmyeon, o cara do acidente que te falei...</p><p> </p><p>— Oi Junmyeon, você já tirou o gesso? Que legal. Você veio só para assistir à apresentação do Yixing?</p><p> </p><p>— Tirei ontem. Sim, eu precisava ver ele apresentando esse trabalho que deu tanta dor de cabeça pra ele — brincou.</p><p> </p><p>— Você veio com alguém Minseok? — indagou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Vim sozinho, eu estava pensando em comer algo pra comemorar com você, querem ir também? — perguntou Minseok aos dois garotos.</p><p> </p><p>— Então fechou, estávamos indo fazer isso — contou Junmyeon que se aproximou do chinês e cochichou. — Você falou para o seu amigo sobre a gente? Eu não sei como reagir.</p><p> </p><p>— Minseok, eu esqueci de te falar.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Ele é meu namorado agora — anunciou apontando para o jogador ao seu lado que estava completamente vermelho.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai matar o menino encabulado Yixing, olha como ele tá vermelho. Você devia se acostumar ele é muito descarado, não tem vergonha de nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou me acostumando, um dia dá certo — comentou e os dois recém conhecidos riram.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu nem sou assim, às vezes eu fico com vergonha.</p><p> </p><p>Os três garotos continuaram conversando, Minseok se sentiu à vontade para compartilhar tudo que lembrava com Junmyeon sobre as histórias antigas do Yixing, o que rendeu uma manhã inteira de muito assunto, risadas e situações constrangedoras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h5>
  <b> <em>3 meses depois...</em> </b>
</h5><p> </p><p>Junmyeon já estava de volta aos treinos de basquete tentando recuperar todo o tempo que ficou parado, queria dar o seu melhor no próximo jogo do time que estava se aproximando e que seria o seu primeiro após o acidente. Ainda se sentia enferrujado e tinha medo disso prejudicar a equipe, por isso estava pensando em falar com o técnico para deixar a posição de capitão por mais algum tempo com Chanyeol tinha certeza que o maior daria conta, assim como também tinha certeza que ele iria surtar como nunca antes, mas depois veria um jeito de convencê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não acha que está treinando mais do que devia não? — perguntou Yixing que acabara de chegar na casa do ruivo e tinha ido direto para o jardim onde sabia que ele estaria.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho que voltar logo ao ritmo de antes, não quero correr o risco de atrapalhar o time na terça-feira.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, descansar também é importante pra não atrapalhar o seu desempenho.</p><p> </p><p>— Você quer que eu descanse ou, vá com você lá pra dentro estudar?</p><p> </p><p>— Quero que você tenha tempo de fazer tudo isso, mas se você ficar só treinando o dia todo não vai sobrar tempo pra mais nada, <em> honey </em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Se você me prometer que a gente vai estudar só amanhã pela manhã, e hoje vamos só aproveitar eu paro de treinar agora.</p><p> </p><p>— Prometo. Hoje vamos ser só "namorados que namoram" — Riu com o sorriso bobo do jogador. — Mas, amanhã de manhã você vai ter que ir lá pra casa estudar.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu vou só fazer mais essa cesta e nós entramos — falou dando um selinho rápido no moreno antes de voltar para o centro da mini quadra.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing e Baekhyun após a última aposta para tirar a fama de coração gelado de Junmyeon, na qual o chinês venceu sem muito esforço, entraram em um vício por disputas e agora apostavam de tudo, a mais recente era Yixing conseguir fazer o namorado tirar nove em todas as matérias. Ele não estava muito confiante, por isso aproveitava a oportunidade que tinha para estudar com o ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estava pensando, eu não fui consultado sobre essa aposta, porque eu tenho que perder minhas manhãs de sábado estudando? — gritou enquanto arremessava a bola.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não quer ver a cara de derrota que o Baek vai fazer quando a gente ganhar?</p><p> </p><p>— Quem diria que você é mais competitivo do que eu imaginei.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu ainda vou te surpreender muito — brincou.</p><p> </p><p>— Porque quando você fala essas coisas sempre parece que tem duplo sentido?</p><p> </p><p>— Porque talvez tenha? — Insinuou entrando na mini quadra e pegando a bola das mãos de Junmyeon que tinha parado de treinar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você começa a me provocar depois não aguenta.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada disso, quer experimentar? — provocou.</p><p> </p><p>— Deixa disso, amor, me devolve a bola — pediu tímido.</p><p> </p><p>— Não. — Escondeu a bola atrás do corpo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você… — Junmyeon resmungou, se aproximando do chinês e derrubando a bola no chão com facilidade. — Deveria ter segurado a bola com as duas mãos e então me evitado, mas agora é tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon agarrou a cintura do namorado, o puxando e colando seus lábios em um beijo delicado e calmo, mas Yixing intensificou o contato entrelaçando suas línguas com urgência em uma sutil provocação, e então o ruivo retribuiu sugando-lhe a língua e passando suas mãos por debaixo da blusa do chinês fazendo-o arfar entre seus lábios, no momento que suas peles se tocaram.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing estava inebriado de prazer, completamente entregue ao namorado, permitindo-se ser guiado a cada novo toque, quando sentiu o jogador o pressionar contra a base da cesta arfou novamente, o contato do ferro gelado na sua pele o fez se arrepiar e arquear para frente interrompendo o beijo e dando a oportunidade que Junmyeon queria para beijar o pescoço do namorado. O chinês sentia ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo que iam se intensificando mais e mais, o deixando totalmente fora de controle. Empurrou Junmyeon de leve puxando o ar com força.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos parar, seus pais podem nos ver — Yixing falou ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>— Eles não estão aqui — respondeu aproximando novamente seus corpos e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.— Quer continuar lá no quarto? — provocou se afastando suficiente para ver o rosto atônito do chinês. — Estou brincando, não posso fazer nada até o jogo. Vem, vamos estudar. Mas, eu sabia que você só tem arranque.</p><p> </p><p>— Você iria mesmo até o fim se não fosse o jogo?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu só vou querer ir até o fim quando você se sentir à vontade — respondeu abraçando forte o chinês.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing apenas ficou quieto aproveitando o abraço, o jeito tímido do namorado o fazia esquecer que ele era mais experiente que si, e o moreno apenas o provocava por gostar de ver até onde eles iriam, por gostar do sabor dos beijos intensos que Junmyeon lhe dava e por cada sensação nova que sentia quando tinha seu corpo sendo explorado pelo ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos estudar? Eu ainda tenho que ganhar uma aposta.</p><p> </p><p>— E o que ganho por te ajudar a ganhar a aposta que eu estou sendo forçado a participar?</p><p> </p><p>— Ganha a aposta também.</p><p> </p><p>— Queria uma recompensa do meu namorado… — retrucou manhoso.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você quer? — indagou malicioso.</p><p> </p><p>— Te ensinar a jogar basquete.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não desistiu disso ainda?</p><p> </p><p>— Olha o lado bom amor, você me ajudaria a treinar para o jogo da terça. </p><p> </p><p>— Você está nervoso?</p><p> </p><p>— Um pouco, só não quero ser um peso morto.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não vai ser. E eu deixo você me ensinar, mas depois, agora a gente vai estudar.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ser amanhã? O que você vai fazer amanhã? Quer se encontrar?</p><p> </p><p>— Não posso, marquei de passar o dia com meus amigos da antiga escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah… Então tá.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ser segunda depois da aula.</p><p> </p><p>— E do meu treino com a equipe.</p><p> </p><p>— Certo, combinado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte Yixing aguardava Minseok enquanto relembrava o que o namorado tinha dito <em> “Eu só vou querer ir até o fim quando você se sentir à vontade.” </em> aquela frase martelava a sua mente desde então, o causando arrepios só de imaginar os dois indo até o fim, e se perguntava constantemente quando seria o melhor momento? Eles estavam quase retornando as aulas e metade das férias eles passaram distante um do outro porque a sua família viajou para a China a fim de visitar os parentes, e diferente do que moreno imaginou, ele sentiu muita falta do ruivo.</p><p> </p><p>Se no começo do namoro ele não sabia o que sentia por Junmyeon, agora ele tinha certeza que estava completamente apaixonado pelo capitão do time de basquete, passaram o tempo todo se falando por mensagem ou vídeo chamadas, e até comprou lembrancinhas de presente. Ao retornar para a Coreia correu pra visitar o ruivo, foi a primeira vez que passaram a noite juntos, conversaram tanto que quando foram dormir já era claro. Lembra que aquela noite foi a primeira que eles passaram do sinal: só beijos calmos e inocentes.</p><p> </p><p>Desde aquele dia foi só ladeira abaixo, tinha que admitir que o maior culpado disso era ele mesmo, provocando o namorado apenas para vê-lo vermelho de vergonha, mas quando esse começou a revidar e tomar todo o controle da situação sua falta de coragem falava mais alto e ele se acanhava mudando de assunto. Sabia que se não brincasse com fogo não se queimaria, mas como parar depois que já tinha começado e era tão bom?</p><p> </p><p>— O que você tem? Seu rosto está estranho — indagou Minseok quando encontrou o amigo sozinho na praça de alimentação.</p><p> </p><p>— Estanho como?</p><p> </p><p>— Sei lá, estranho. Estava pensando em quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Nada. — Mentiu ficando completamente corado.</p><p>— Você ficou com vergonha? Você estava pensando besteira não é?</p><p> </p><p>— Não.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem Xing, esse dia chega pra todos. Mas, mudando de assunto, onde estão os outros? — falou olhando ao redor.</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei, ninguém falou nada no grupo depois que confirmamos o horário e eu estou aqui sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, eu estou com fome, queria que todo mundo tivesse chegado pra gente comer — resmungou —, me distrai, me diz, como foi a viagem? Aqui não aconteceu nada de interessante.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada? E aquela sua crush, vocês não tinham um encontro?</p><p> </p><p>— Ela viajou, parece que todo mundo viajou menos eu — reclamou fazendo Yixing rir.</p><p> </p><p>— A viagem foi normal, meus avôs já são velhinhos então não teve nada emocionante. As coisas talvez fiquem mais legais agora com a volta das aulas, o Jun vai ter o primeiro jogo dele depois de amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— E você vai assistir e torcer por ele?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estava pensando em assistir sim, você quer ir? É aberto ao público e depois do horário de aula.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai usar uma blusa com o número da camisa dele?</p><p> </p><p>— Por que?</p><p> </p><p>— Para torcer e apoiar ele como um namorado atencioso Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas você me deu uma boa ideia.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou assistir o jogo e aproveito e te ajudo com isso. Tudo bem se eu levar a Hani comigo? Acho que é uma boa pra uma segunda tentativa de encontro.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, é aberto ao público.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha, os atrasados chegaram. — Minseok levantou a mão para sinalizar onde estavam.</p><p><br/>
Yixing estava com saudades de todo o grupo, fazia tempo que não via todos juntos, agora que nem todos estudavam na mesma escola, o tempo para se verem tinha reduzido muito, então boa parte da saída foi eles se atualizando de como as coisas estavam, porque apesar de manterem contato por mensagem, nada substituía os encontros presenciais.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mais tarde quando Yixing chegou em casa, ligou para Baekhyun, iria colocar para frente a ideia que Minseok deu para ele usar uma blusa da numeração do capitão do time.</p><p> </p><p>— Alô Baek.</p><p> </p><p>— Fala aí Jun, veio desistir da aposta?</p><p> </p><p>— Nada disso, as primeiras provas desse semestre ainda estão longe, tempo suficiente pra o Jun tirar nota boa.</p><p> </p><p>— Será? Chanyeol disse que eles passaram metade das férias treinando pro jogo de terça.</p><p> </p><p>— Você chantageou o Chan pra ficar chamando o Jun pra treinar, não foi?</p><p> </p><p>— Me sinto ofendido você pensando algo tão horrível de mim, eu só pensei no desempenho do time, a nossa escola tem fama de se manter bem nos placares.</p><p> </p><p>— Quem não te conhece que te compre, Baekhyun, mas, vai precisar de mais que isso pra fazer a gente perder.</p><p> </p><p>— Nossa, você está motivando o Jun a estudar como? — perguntou malicioso.</p><p> </p><p>— Nem queira saber. — Continuou com a brincadeira e os dois riram ao telefone. — Ei, mas eu te liguei porque preciso que tu me ajude com algo e o Jun não pode saber, vai ser surpresa pra ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Eita, o que é? — Animou-se.</p><p> </p><p>— É o seguinte…</p><p> </p><p>Yixing contou seu plano e pediu que Baekhyun o ajudasse a conseguir uma camisa de número um, sabia que sempre tinha mais de uma camisa reserva que ficava no armário do namorado e precisaria da ajuda dos amigos dele caso quisesse pegá-la sem o outro saber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A segunda-feira na escola foi muito mais movimentada do que todos imaginavam, descobriram que as aulas de orientação  iriam se intensificar, que o torneio final de basquete no qual Junmyeon teria que dar seu melhor para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade já tinha data marcada e que a escola estava organizando por conta própria outros eventos de ciências. O dia foi tão atribulado, cada um cuidou do seu respectivo projeto que os dois garotos mal conseguiram se ver. E por esse motivo Junmyeon estava sentado no banco do vestiário encarando a tela do celular esperando que Yixing o respondesse se ainda estava na escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai embora agora? — perguntou Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei, estava perguntando ao Xing se ele ainda está na escola pra gente ir embora junto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele deve tá com o pessoal do clube de ciências não? Depois que ele ganhou aquela feira e escola mete ele em tudo que é projeto de química.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele gosta, pena ficar tão ocupado. Agora eles estão se preparando prá feira nacional. Ah, ele respondeu, espera — pediu enquanto lia a mensagem. — Ele vai ter que ficar na escola até mais tarde, está tendo uma aula especial aí. — suspirou.</p><p> </p><p>— Então vamos juntos? Estou com vontade da gente correr, só pra ser o último treino antes de descansar para o jogo de amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, deixa só eu separar o uniforme que vou levar pra usar e o que vou deixar aqui.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não quer que eu guarde? Assim agiliza e você se trocar.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ser, a senha do armário ainda é a mesma.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bom. — Chanyeol se virou e enviou uma mensagem para Baekhyun buscar o uniforme depois que eles já estavam saindo.</p><p> </p><p>E como o combinado, após a saída dos dois jogadores Baekhyun foi até o armário de Junmyeon, na qual pegou a blusa e levou até o chinês que o esperava na frente da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Valeu Baek! Amanhã o Min vai lá em casa me ajudar a me decidir como me arrumar e então eu apareço na hora do jogo.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai faltar aula?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, mas eu vou tentar evitar o Jun pra causar mais impacto.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu Deus, ele já tava insuportável hoje porque vocês mal se viram, imagina amanhã que vai ser mais um dia pra somar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você também fica insuportável quando o Chanyeol falta e a gente nem reclama.</p><p> </p><p>— Começou o ódio gratuito.</p><p> </p><p>— Que ódio garoto, é a realidade. Mas, e aí? Você e o Chan já resolveram abrir o jogo e se declarar?</p><p> </p><p>— Quê? Não, a gente é só amigo, tipo irmão.</p><p> </p><p>— Já que você tá dizendo, quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário.</p><p> </p><p>— É verdade, e é complicado também...</p><p> </p><p>— Relaxa, não precisa falar se não quiser, podemos conversar sobre a rádio, você disse que a diretoria se reuniu com você para falar sobre a programação da escola. Isso é um avanço, não? Antes você tinha que coletar tudo escondido.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun riu e começou a explicar a história de como a rádio começou e como ela foi ganhando espaço nas programações da escola com o tempo, o assunto foi aos poucos levando a outro e depois outro, até que eles começaram a falar sobre assuntos que nunca falaram antes com ninguém.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho medo de estragar nossa amizade, vai que ele só me ver como um melhor amigo, assim como ele ver o Jun. — Revelou Baekhyun. — Por isso, provavelmente, eu nunca vou falar pra ele o que eu sinto, eu nunca vou falar pra ninguém, você vai ser a única pessoa a saber disso e se alguém souber eu espalho uma mentira bem grande pra escola toda. Você terá o resto do ano as pessoas te olhando.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, eu não me atreveria a falar pra alguém, mas se quer saber minha opinião, eu acho que ele gosta de você da mesma forma.</p><p> </p><p>— E se você estiver errado e ele não gostar? Prefiro não arriscar.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma pessoa uma vez me disse que como não dá pra ter respostas sobre todos os “e se?” da vida, a gente tem que ter coragem para viver alguns, pois muitos deles pode ser muito positivos, sabe?</p><p> </p><p>— É um bom conselho, vou pensar com carinho nele. — Agradeceu Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>— Posso te contar um segredo também?  — Yixing fez uma pausa antes de voltar a falar. — Eu tenho muito medo das coisas com o Jun não darem certo depois da escola. Nós vamos para universidades diferentes e a gente nunca… você sabe, e como ele já teve outros relacionamentos, eu tenho medo dele cansar da gente. Tipo, eu sei que estamos só no começo do namoro, mas, e se eu nunca me sentir pronto?</p><p> </p><p>— O Jun não é esse tipo de cara que cansa das pessoas, e um dia você vai se sentir pronto, não precisa se apressar pra nada. Sobre a faculdade, acho que vocês sobrevivem a distância, mas isso vocês têm que conversar.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado Baek. </p><p> </p><p>O restante da viagem foi silenciosa, cada um ficou preso nos seus próprios “e se” até que o ônibus chegasse nas respectivas paradas e eles tivessem que descer para suas casas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na terça-feira Yixing fez o possível para evitar Junmyeon, lhe partia o coração ver o namorado choramingando para passarem um tempinho junto, mas ele realmente queria surpreendê-lo na hora do jogo e sabia que se os dois ficassem juntos ele acabaria revelando a surpresa sem querer, então quando o sinal indicando o fim das aulas tocou ele correu para casa e ligou para que Minseok aparecesse o quanto antes. Quando o amigo chegou, o nervosismo de Yixing ficou ainda maior, nunca tinha feito nada do tipo e estava com receio de apenas passar vergonha.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não estou estranho? — perguntou Yixing se olhando no espelho. </p><p> </p><p>Nas suas bochechas haviam duas linhas nas cores  do time de basquete, seu cabelo estava penteado de uma forma que nunca usava, mas que segundo Minseok o deixava “sexy”, e a blusa do namorado ficava um pouco frouxa em si já que lhe faltavam alguns músculos que apenas um treino igual ao do Junmyeon seria capaz de lhe dar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está ótimo. Vamos?</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos.</p><p> </p><p>Não se sentia preparado para sair assim, mas vendo que Minseok também tinha pintado o rosto e estava levando tinta para pintar o rosto da Hani que disse que também entraria na torcida, o chinês se sentiu muito mais aliviado. Chegar na escola foi exatamente como ele previu, as pessoas o olhavam dos pés a cabeça e as expressões variando entre encantamento e estranheza, deveria estar mais acostumado com isso, mas ainda achava insuportável todos os olhares voltados para si.</p><p> </p><p>A quadra estava lotada, aquele seria o primeiro jogo importante de uma temporada de jogos entre as escolas e muitos alunos de ambos colégios vinham assistir, por sorte Baekhyun havia guardado um local para eles logo na frente. Yixing sentou na primeira fileira e procurou com os olhos pelo ruivo, mas só conseguiu encontrá-lo quando ele entrou na quadra junto com a equipe. A partida iria começar.</p><p> </p><p>O chinês sorriu apenas ao ver o namorado que parecia tão feliz entre os jogadores, correndo de um lado para o outro, ora com as bolas em mãos, ora tentando pegar a bola. Diferente da última partida que havia assistido essa os jogadores pareciam mais ávidos por ganharem, a disputa por manter o placar na frente do adversário parecia muito maior, como se cada arremesso valesse muito mais que os pontos contabilizados.</p><p> </p><p>— Essa partida parece mais séria que a última — comentou Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso porque é, naquela que o Chan era o capitão eles não tinham a pressão da escola sobre eles para que ganhassem, era apenas eles por eles como aquecimento. Agora é pra valer, está em jogo a reputação da escola, as medalhas e até o futuro deles porque um poucos olheiros já começam a vir de agora para acompanhar o desempenho de alguns deles.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ouviu tudo atentamente e quando mais o radialista explicava, mais ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do ruivo que se esforçava ao máximo durante o jogo, acompanhando atentamente cada movimento, mais imerso no jogo, e foi inevitável não gritar de alegria quando o namorado fez uma cesta. E bastou anunciarem o intervalo que os olhos do jogador começaram a procurar o chinês na plateia, ele estava quase desistindo  no minuto que avistou o moreno na primeira fileira usando uma de suas blusas, acenando para si com um sorriso capaz de desestruturar Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>A medida que o jogo avançava, mais tenso Yixing se sentia, queria muito que o time da escola ganhasse, mas não podia fazer nada além de torcer, por isso gritava o máximo que podia para incentivar todos os jogadores, descansando durante os intervalos para logo em seguida voltar ao pique. Foi assim até que o jogo acabasse e a plateia fosse a loucura pela vitória do time de basquete, não sabiam dizer quem gritava mais se era os próprios jogadores de felicidade, ou a torcida.</p><p> </p><p>Na primeira oportunidade que teve o ruivo correu até o chinês o beijando no rosto e criando outro pequeno alvoroço em quem estava próximo.</p><p> </p><p>— Não acredito que você veio torcer pela gente. E você está lindo! — O abraçou forte e sussurrou: — Eu queria muito te beijar agora até suas pernas ficarem bambas e você pedir pra eu parar.</p><p> </p><p>— E se eu não pedir pra você parar? — provocou.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sempre pede. — falou convencido. — Desculpa, agora eu vou ter que me reunir com o time, mas já volto pra gente ir pra casa juntos.</p><p> </p><p>— Vou ficar te esperando — anunciou sentando-se novamente na arquibancada. Olhou em volta atrás do Baekhyun, mas este estava ocupado falando com as líderes de torcida, então apenas ficou sentado esperando pacientemente. Impacientemente.</p><p> </p><p>E quando o capitão do time retornou andou diretamente até si, a maioria das pessoas da plateia já tinha ido embora, então eles já se sentiam mais a vontade para se beijarem no minuto que se aproximaram, um beijo rápido e forte.</p><p> </p><p>— Vem aqui, tem um local que dá pra gente ficar mais a vontade — chamou Junmyeon segurando na mão do chinês e o guiando em direção as escadas para  o segundo andar, mas ao invés de subirem, eles foram para a parte de trás onde não tinha mais circulação de pessoas devido o horário.</p><p> </p><p>— Nem imaginava que tinha um local tão escondido na nossa escola.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele só é vazio assim por que nesse horário só tem os clubes e a gente do basquete por aqui, mas pela manhã quando tá tendo aula aqui é tão lotado quanto o resto da escola.</p><p> </p><p>— E o que você quer me trazendo em um lugar assim? — perguntou com segundas intenções fazendo o jogador corar.</p><p> </p><p>— Queria te beijar melhor, e não só aqueles selinhos.</p><p> </p><p>— Quem diria que você iria colocar as garrinhas para fora.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não estou colocando garra nenhuma pra fora, deixa de ser assim. — Choramigou apoiando a testa no ombro do chinês.</p><p> </p><p>— Honey, você pode ficar assim mais um tempinho?</p><p> </p><p>— Você diz assim com a testa no seu ombro?</p><p> </p><p>— Isso. Eu preciso te falar uma coisa… — Yixing respirou fundo, e enquanto fazia cafuné na nuca do jogador ele voltou a falar, um pouco mais baixo dessa vez. — Lembra que quando você me pediu em namoro eu disse que  não sabia o que sentia por você?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim. — O ruivo congelou com aquelas palavras, começou a ficar com medo do rumo daquela conversa. — Você descobriu sua resposta?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim. Acho que eu já tinha ela naquele dia, eu só não consegui perceber.</p><p> </p><p>— E qual é? — indagou retirando levantando a cabeça e fitando os olhos alheios, estava ansioso por uma resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— É essa. — Yixing lhe estendeu um colar no qual o pingente era uma placa de ferro com uma fórmula molecular desenhada e abaixo escrito: dopamina.</p><p> </p><p>— Dopamina..? — Junmyeon encarou o pingente tentando decifrar o que aquilo significava, e então uma epifania, lembrou-se das últimas vezes que estudaram juntos e o moreno o apresentou várias substâncias e as suas funções, entre elas estava a dopamina, o famoso hormônio da paixão. — Isso significa que você…</p><p> </p><p>— Que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você — respondeu abraçando-se ao jogador e escondendo seu rosto no peitoral alheio. — Ah! Se você olhar a parte de trás tem talhado uma bola de basquete, fiquei com medo dos seus pais perguntarem e quando você mostrar eles suspeitarem de algo.</p><p> </p><p>— Suspeitarem da gente? Eles já sabem.</p><p> </p><p>— Desde quando? Você nunca me disse isso. — Espantou-se afastando o jogador para olhar no seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Desde que a gente começou a namorar. Eu não falei por que eu achei que você sabia, mas espera, a sua mãe e seu irmão sabem?</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda não.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu Deus, e a gente ficou se agarrando no seu quarto quando eles estavam em casa, em tempo deles verem. Como você não me avisou? Eu tou passando mal de vergonha só de imaginar agora. Nada de ficar de chamego na sua casa até você falar com eles.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, mas… qual o problema? Tem toda a adrenalina, a emoção  — brincou.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu prefiro não ter, por favor, temos lá em casa e você pode esperar o tempo que precisar pra falar com eles.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou um pouco surpreso, achei que seus pais fossem ser rígidos quanto a isso, mas acho que isso é porque a primeira impressão que tive do pai não foi amigável.</p><p> </p><p>— O pai só é mais preocupado, ele torce muito que eu consiga ser jogador. E em relação a minha sexualidade eles já sabem faz um tempo, eu não senti medo de falar pra eles porque eles sempre me ensinaram que o amor é algo particular de cada pessoa e ninguém o sente da mesma forma, e nem com o mesmo tipo de pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não lembro se já tive essas conversas profundas com a minha mãe, ou o meu irmão.</p><p> </p><p>— Seu irmão parece legal pra mim, tem jeito de quem entenderia a situação.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode ser, quando eu tiver mais coragem eu falo com eles.</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa ficar se apressando, todo mundo tem seu próprio tempo, e não é só porque eu já falei que você precisa falar agora, isso não é uma competição. O seu tempo é só seu.</p><p> </p><p>—  Obrigado! — Yixing não falou mais nada, apenas ficou em silêncio aproveitando o abraço do namorado.</p><p> </p><p>— Amor, a gente pode continuar abraçados lá em casa? Agora nós precisamos ir, daqui a pouco a escola fecha.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá certo.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing se soltou do abraço e os dois foram andando lado a lado de mãos dadas,  o chinês não falou nada, mas em sua mente havia apenas um pensamento: é, a gente sobrevive a distância entre nossas faculdades.</p><p> </p>
<h5>
  <b>- FIM -</b>
</h5>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chegamos ao fim e eu agradeço muito a quem leu, e espero que tenham gostado e se divertido durante a leitura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>